BIONICLE - Phase 02: Illumination - Part II: The Era of Peace
by MakutaMutran
Summary: Because of the Toa Nuva, the Matoran enjoy one of the longest periods of tranquility, recreation, and rebuilding that they've ever known. To celebrate the achievements of the island's inhabitants and heroes, the Turaga devise a friendly competition. When Hahli is unexpectedly chosen as a competitor for Ga-Koro, she learns more than just the rules of Kolhii during her training.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Editor's Note: I do not claim to own the Bionicle characters or the majority of these plot points. The material here is simply an edited and compiled version of original Bionicle material. Between books, comics, games, animations, instruction booklets, etc. it is hard to get the full story. Here, comics and video games etc. have been transcribed in novel form and fully integrated into one chronological read. The poetic liberties of novelization and editing are all I can claim.**

**Be sure to follow/favorite/PM in order to show your support or interest, and use the forum I made to discuss any questions and feedback on this project. These four parts constitute material from the story year of 2003, constituting what I've called "Phase 02: Illumination."**

**Thank you, and please continue to enjoy the wonderful and vast story of Bionicle...**

* * *

_Sequel to "Bionicle - Phase II: Illumination - Part I: The Bohrok-Kal Strike"_

**Three weeks later… **

Hahli woke with a jolt from her dream, looking around at the familiar and real room. She closed her sleepy eyes, wishing she could go back to sleep. As she did, vague pictures of her dream came back to her.

_It was dark, with only a patch of dim blue light on the ground. She walked into the patch of light and looked around before a bright white light suddenly engulfed her._

And that was it. _Just another memory,_ she thought.

_…drip pnk! …drip pnk!_

Hahli opened one eye to look at the roof of her hut. She groggily assessed that something was not right; she didn't remember installing a skylight. The bright blue sky that looked down on Mata Nui now also looked down on her, still inside. In addition to the hole in the roof, water was lethargically leaking in. The lowest point of the hole in the roof allowed a small channel of the liquid to drip in, some of it spilling onto the glassy visor of her Kanohi Kaukau.

The Ga-Matoran pushed herself into a sitting position, allowing her to enjoy the view of Naho Bay. Turning from the spectacle, she took in the rest of her ordinary room. In one corner, her pet Lightfish provided a soothing blue glow in a glass cylinder as it swam side to side, and up and down. Between her sleeping mat and the entrance was her wooden desk. Posted on the wall between the desk and the door was a note.

Hahli walked over to note on the leafy wall of the hut. It read the same it did everyday, of course: _'Things to do Today: Make flax!'_ Hahli simultaneously blinked in monotony and stifled a yawn. "Nothing new there," she told herself. With that, she left her hut for Amaya's, her coworker.

On her way through the village, Hahli found herself missing the old, short-lived days between the Bohrok Wars and the Bohrok-Kal Strike, when the huge swarms themselves would help the Matoran in their tasks. During the Kal's activities, however, the Bohrok had preemptively returned to the nests, awaiting the close success of the Bohrok-Kal. It was anyone's guess as to why the Bohrok returned first before resuming their destruction of the island, but the common theory was the need to be newly outfitted with Krana, as the old ones were sealed away. Once the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, the Bohrok continued to sleep in the nests once more.

Still, despite not having the mechanical masses of physical strength and elemental attributes, Hahli felt a spring in her step from the new era of peace. The Bahrag were still sealed away, the Nuva Symbols more carefully hidden and guarded, and the Rahi peaceful inhabitants of the island, just like the Matoran. Hahli had even read in the Wall of History about the amazing use of a Legendary Kanohi in the underground battle against the Bohrok-Kal. Its power was so great, that its whereabouts were kept a secret, though it had been reassured that it, too, was safe.

As Hahli approached Amaya's hut, her new form from the Rebuilding also was tactile proof of the new age of the Matoran. Her feet, along with every other Matoran's, now had stronger armor plating. The biggest differences from her smaller form, however, were in her torso and arms. The dexterity in her old left arm and power in her right could now be found in each of her new ones. As one might expect, the result opened up a new life of production and ease for Matoran all over the island, thanks to the Turaga's knowledge.

All these thoughts of past and present brought Hahli to Amaya, where she was working at her loom. "Thank the Spirit you're awake!" Amaya said, seeing Hahli enter. "I thought you were going to sleep all day. Did the storm keep you up last night?"

"Wait…what storm?" Hahli asked.

"What a question! You must still be asleep!" Amaya teased. "It passed out to sea this morning. It made a big mess, and we don't have much time! There are a lot of chores to do."

Hahli nodded her agreement. They were supposed to help finish tidying the village back up before Turaga Nokama returned. She would be coming from a meeting with the other Turaga, supposedly about an upcoming Great Kolhii Tournament. The village of Ga-Koro was expecting her to make an announcement upon her return.

"The rumors are that she's going to pick Macku and Kotu as the Kolhii players in the Tournament. They're the best players we've got!" Amaya was saying. "It's a great honor, and I'm sure there will be a big party. So, based on the rumors, and an announcement like that, there's likely to be a big ceremony in the town square. But the storm knocked out the bridge—our unit of huts can't get there until it's fixed."

"OK. There's a pretty big hole in the roof of my hut, too," Hahli mentioned. "It's so big it's leaking water in. That's probably from the storm, as well."

"Wow…well, it was pretty big," Amaya said, considering the matter. "On top of the bridge and your hut, we have to keep making flax for Kai—regular Ga-Koro life still has to go on, too, among the other festivities. She's so proud of the rope and string she makes…but you and I know it's only strong because she uses our flax to make it!" Amaya laughed in spite of herself.

Hahli laughed, too. She liked Amaya—she was a good co-worker. The two paired together to collect raw resources from Ga-Koro for others to manufacture into tools. To make her flax, Amaya would scrape Harakeke plants with the sharp edge of a Cowrie shell to extract its fibers. It was Hahli's job to harvest the Harakeke and Cowrie.

Fortunately, Ga-Koro's landscape gave rise to many different kinds of shells and plants. One localized location where the supplies could be harvested was the East Garden, an underwater area below Ga-Koro and a part of Naho Bay. Otherwise, Harakeke plants could be found growing around town or on the beach. Their strong stem, however, required the use of a sickle to cut them.

In thinking about the flax-making process, Hahli remembered she needed a new one. She looked around the dwelling. "Do you have a sickle I can use? Mine broke about a week ago. I've been meaning to replace it, but I keep forgetting."

"No," Amaya shook her head. "Sorry. If you don't have one, I'm sure Kailani, the craftswoman, could make one for you. I'm pretty sure you'll need you some bamboo and spare Cowrie shells."

"Alright, thanks," Hahli said, repositioning the strap of her satchel on her shoulder. "I'm going to work on getting rid of the hole in my roof, first. I think I should be able to fix it pretty easily with some seaweed; I'll pick some up in the East Garden while I'm there for Kai's stuff."

"Okay, that's a good start on things," Amaya said. "As for the bridge, I think the counterweight just got snagged on something from the winds of the storm last night. It's stuck in the 'up high' position, but if we could knock it loose with something, it will probably fall in place. A throwing disk would be perfect for that."

"I don't have a disk. Do you?" Hahli asked.

Amaya waved her hand back and forth as she shrugged. "Eh…sort of. It's around here somewhere, but I'd have to look for it. I'll look for it while you're out. You can borrow it if I end up finding it. If not, we'll have to think of something else." Amaya slapped the side of her Kanohi Komau, having forgotten another piece of information. "Oh! And the bridge's waterwheel looks broken, too. It's the connection between the counterweight and the actual bridge—we need to make sure that's fixed before releasing the weight. I think some of its flanges were ruined in the storm. If you can find some large seashells, they should replace the old ones."

"I think I have some in my hut, but I didn't see them this morning," Hahli said.

Amaya chuckled. "I'm not surprised—your place must be a mess with all that water pouring through your roof. I'll bet if you fix that and cleaned up a little, you'll find them."

"Alright," Hahli said. She took a deep breath, shaking her head at the stress. "Mata Nui…so much to do. Do ever get tired of just doing chores and working?"

Amaya nodded and laughed. "I enjoy my work, but sometimes—yes. Unfortunately not everyone can go running around Mata Nui having adventures, like that Takua from Ta-Koro."

"That's right. And work isn't so bad now that Mata Nui is more of a paradise again," Hahli agreed. She thought to the bright sun shining overhead, the now peaceful Rahi floating under Ga-Koro in the sea waters, and the resources the island offered, just waiting to be harvested. "I'm going to go get started on my list," she said. "See you soon!"

"Bye! I'll be here," Amaya replied as she turned back to her work.

X X X

Hahli traveled back in the direction of her hut's lily pad, but went farther down the green path. The path was made of simple green leaves, either hardened on their own or supported by bamboo stilts underneath. The entire village was built on these aquatic plants, and raised above the seawater by about a bio and a half. There was a coastal component to the village, too, on the beach. It acted as the entry and exit way for other Matoran, with the village's Vuata Maca Tree not far from the gate. Other entries to the village were its ports on the northeastern side, leading out of Naho Bay into the ocean beyond.

This path took Hahli to a collection of plant plateaus, where a larger hut and a grove of bamboo trees were present, as well as loose Harakeke. She took the Harakeke along with her on her way into the hut, which bore a sign saying 'East Garden.' Inside was a Matoran-made garden of most of Ga-Koro's flora. Each growing area had a note reading how many plants to leave to allow for repopulation and continued survival. A central bridge extended from the doorway to the back wall, surrounded on both sides by a pool of water connected underneath. Hahli dove into the warm pool and started gathering cowrie shells and seaweed leaves from the water's ground. Once she finished, she swam back to the surface and left the Garden.

Hahli returned to her house and set a wooden ladder against the wall of the plant-made dome. Climbing it, she reached the roof and went to the hole that allowed leakage inside. She took the seaweed she had collected and layered it over the hole, making sure to fit the edges with the other pieces still there. Before long, the adjacent plants would sense each other and begin to grow together, meshing their walls and completing the repair.

With her job on the roof done, she climbed back down and went in. Already, the interior looked better—the random skylight had been a lot more out of place than she'd realized. With the constant influx of water gone, she could start cleaning. She straightened her sleeping mat, the shelf supporting her Lightfish, and her desk.

When she finished, she looked around with pride and relief at the sight of an orderly room, again. That was when her eyes caught sight of something on the floor, sticking out from under the leafy edge of her bed. Picking the object up, she realized it was a bag containing three large seashells. She smiled at Amaya having been right—she did find them after she cleaned up. With that thought, she took it with her back to Amaya's hut.

"Hey, Amaya, I'm back. I have some Harakeke and Cowrie shells for you, too," Hahli informed her coworker.

"Great! Thanks! Just give me a moment to finish up…" Amaya's thought drifted off, taking the materials and doing some quick handiwork. "There! Done. Here's some flax to give to Kai. Oh, and while you were out," she said, handing Hahli a disk, "I had some time to look around, and I found my throwing disk. You can probably use it to hit the bridge counterweight loose after fixing the wheel." She smiled. "That'll depend on how good you were at fighting Rahi."

"Hey, there—I did my fair share before Toa Gali Nuva was around!" Hahli laughed. "I haven't forgotten how to use a disk, yet." She took the disk from Amaya. "Thanks. I found some shells around my place that I think should fix the bridge's wheel, too."

"That's good," Amaya replied, going back to her chair. "We're off to a good start. Keep up the good work, Hahli. I'm going to get back to work with the other leftover Harakeke and shells."

Hahli nodded and left once again, heading back in the direction of the East Garden. Taking a turn before reaching it, she came to the bridge Amaya had been mentioning. Hahli climbed down underneath the leafy path to one underneath, floating on the water's surface. Here, she could see the mechanical workings of the bridge system, namely the waterwheel.

The waterwheel was obviously broken in the way Amaya had described—its teeth had sheared during the storm, allowing the bridge to fall. Hahli could tell Amaya had been right though—it just needed a little shell work. She pulled out one of the large shells from her hut, and began working on it. The base protodermis it was made out of was from Onu-Koro's mining economy. It was a special material to be unaffected by water, but soft enough to be carved. The sharp edge of the shell in Hahli's accurate hand chipped away new places for smaller shells to act as its fins. Before long, the Ga-Matoran had fixed the wheel, and set it to spin.

Proud of her work, Hahli turned back and climbed onto the bridge walkway. She took out Amaya's disk, aimed carefully (bringing back memories of defending Ga-Koro against sea Rahi), and threw it across the gap. The disk flew and hit the lever on the other side, setting the counterweight free. The bridge then sprung across the space, connecting Hahli's section of Ga-Koro to the main village square. She crossed the repaired bridge to look for Kai and deliver Amaya's flax. Thinking of Amaya reminded Hahli to retrieve her disk for later. She grabbed it from where it was lodged in the leafy structure, and then went on to the larger portion of Ga-Koro.

X X X

Hahli moved through the square telling other Ga-Matoran in passing that her subdivision's bridge had been repaired, giving the rest of the village access to the East Garden again. She kept onward to where she remembered Kai's harbor was found. Her walk there took her past another causeway to a lilypad with a large gate marked 'Ga-Koro Kolhii Field' to the north. She took the causeway opposite that, to the south, to another flowering pad with a single hut. Another turn to her left led to Kai's place.

Kai's home looked structurally like most others—made out of the same light-green plant fibers seen all throughout Ga-Koro—but it had a small garden of Harakeke next to it and a hoist behind for raising and lowering boats into the bay. Hahli entered to find Kai spinning a ship's wheel in examination.

"Ahoy, matey!" Kai said, embracing her sailing occupation. "Did you and Amaya make some flax for me?"

"We sure did. Here it is," Hahli replied, handing over the stuff.

"Thanks! Here's your payment," Kai said gratefully, handing Hahli the appropriate number of widgets for the produce. "Good rope sure is hard to find. It's a good thing we sailors can make it so well."

"Amaya says your rope is only so good because you use our flax to make it," Hahli teased.

"That's true, I suppose," Kai said, smiling and shrugging, as if she didn't want to admit it.

"Thanks for your time," said Hahli. "I'll be going now."

"You're welcome! Come and see me again if you make more flax—you know I can always make you both rope and string, too," Kai offered. "Strong or light, no sailor should slip port without it! Goodbye!"

X X X

Hahli left the hut and returned to the northern area of the square. She took a deep breath, enjoying the ocean breeze of her home. Glancing around the sunny area, she saw Nireta's hut on the opposite side of the walkway that reminded her she needed a new map of the reconstructed village. Nireta was Ga-Koro's charter and navigator. Appropriately, inside Hahli found a room full of maps and diagrams of the island.

"Hm…latitude fifteen, longitude…hmm…" the Matoran mumbled. "Huh?" she asked, noticing Hahli.

"Hi, Nireta. I'm just stopping by for a moment," said Hahli. "I need an updated map of Ga-Wahi. Do you have any that are post-Bohrok?"

"Just two more, but I need one as an original," Nireta said, reaching over to a stack of tablets on a multi-level shelf. "They've been selling pretty quickly since everyone is wanting to update their stuff." Nireta handed Hahli the map in exchange for five widgets. "I wish more Ga-Matoran would just use the Wall of Stars for their navigation. That'd be cheaper and easier, you know. That's my guide at sea."

Hahli put away her new map. "Wall of Stars? I'm not familiar with that one."

Nireta glanced over at her, apparently surprised a Ga-Matoran didn't even know the name. "In Ta-Koro stands the Wall of History. In Ko-Koro, the Wall of Prophecy," she explained. "In Ga-Koro, our wall is above us. The great blanket of stars that stretches over Mata Nui, floating in the endless sea. We rely on the sky above us, looking at constellations and that bright Red Star, connect them to the prophecies in Ko-Koro, and later inscribe them as history in Ta-Koro."

"Oh, I see," Hahli nodded. "Sorry, I'm not out at sea much, since I'm not a sailor or a fisher. I'm usually in the village making flax."

"That's OK," the navigator replied. "The sea is an amazing and large place, though. If you ever do go out, that map should help…at least, mostly. We know very little of what lies beyond the shores of Mata Nui…"

"It's interesting to think about; I'll keep that in mind," Hahli said, turning to leave. "I'll leave you back to your work. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Nireta replied, turning back to her table.


	2. Chapter 2

Next, Hahli made her way to Kailani's home; she still needed a new sickle for cutting Harakeke with Amaya. An enjoyable walk through the peaceful Ga-Koro brought her to the crafter's leafy hut. Kailani was pretty famous in Ga-Koro, seen by most as intelligent as a Ko-Matoran, but handy as a Po-Matoran. She could make all kinds of tools for people, given the right materials. Some of her products included fish hooks, sickles, hatchets, and most recently, Kolhii sticks.

"Hi, Hahli. How are things?" Kailani greeted, when she entered. She was scraping away at a wooden oar to complete a set leaning against the wall.

Hahli took an open seat. "Just fine. It's been a quick day so far, but I can't complain, all things considered."

"Well, that's good hear." Kailani made one more stroke with her cutting shell, then took a break on her work stool. "Can I make something for you? A fish hook made out of a Cowrie shell, a sickle or hatchet from bamboo and Cowrie shells…?"

"I need a new sickle for my work with Amaya," Hahli explained. "It broke about a week ago."

"How'd it break?" Kailani asked.

"Just during use—cutting," Hahli replied.

Kailani laughed. "Yes, if Harakeke are stronger than it is, that's probably a sign it's time for a new edge."

Hahli pulled out the bamboo and shells Kailani had mentioned—the shells from her pouch and the bamboo stalks from a sling on her back. "I think this should be enough."

"Yes, that'll do," answered Kailani, as she took the supplies. Hahli simply waited as the crafter began to work, knowing it wouldn't be long. When it was done, Kailani squinted close at the curved blade from behind her Kanohi Ruru. She gently tested the blade against a cutting block, then handed it back to Hahli. "Here you go! One bamboo sickle."

Hahli took the small cutting tool, appreciating the blade's appearance—it was nearly identical to one of Toa Gali's hooks before she was a Toa Nuva. "Thanks, Kailani. That's all I needed, so I'll be going now."

Kailani pulled her nearly-finished oar back onto her work table. "You're welcome. Have fun making flax. Bye!"

X X X

Hahli stretched, arching her back, rolling her neck, and pushing her arms up high. It felt good to flex her muscles from the stiffness her work had brought. Amaya's list of chores were finished, and she'd gotten a new chart and sickle like she'd wanted—this was a good time for a break. Looking back toward the main village square, she decided to go see her friend, Macku. Macku's hut was a close one, just to the northeast.

Inside, the Ga-Matoran greeted her. "Hi Hahli! How are you today?" Macku asked.

"Hi, Macku. I'm fine," Hahli replied, taking a seat on a wooden stool with leafy padding. "I've had a lot of things to do today. That storm from last night ruined the bridge to our neighborhood and put a hole in my roof. Once that was all fixed, Amaya and I had to deliver flax to Kai. I also got a new map and sickle for work."

"Wow, that is a lot, but at least you have the rest of your day ahead of you!" Macku supported with a chuckle. "It's still prenoon."

Hahli had lost track of the time. She took a quick glance outside the window at the sundial Macku shared with her neighbor, Marka. It was about 12:15am—just under six hours until noon, at 18:00pm.

She looked back at Macku, who went on. "You know, Kotu and I are in charge until Nokama gets back—she's been away at the Kini-Nui, meeting with Turaga from all the other villages."

"That's right," Hahli said. "I've heard they're talking about a celebratory Kolhii Tournament. Amaya said there were rumors talking about you and Kotu as the players for the team."

"Is that so?" Macku laughed. "Well, I have played with Hewkii a lot—the athlete in Po-Koro."

"Yes, I met him during the Pahrak attack on our village," Hahli reminded her.

Macku nodded. "That's right—I forgot you two met." Her mind flashed back to the embarrassing night when she and Hewkii _thought_ they were alone, only to have Jaller, Takua, and Hahli behind them for who knew how long. "How could I forget…" the Ga-Matoran muttered. "Anyway! A Kolhii Tournament would certainly be a nice break from the repairs we've been doing, and a good way to celebrate our victories, too. I'm really excited to hear what Nokama says when she gets back from Kini-Nui."

Hahli had limited experience outside of Ga-Koro, and had only been to Kini-Nui once—for the Rebuilding and Naming Day celebration. Even so, she shared the same opinion of the location as the elders and Toa warriors, who were there frequently: "The Kini-Nui sure is an amazing place."

"Yes, it is," Macku agreed. "I was there once, before the Rebuilding, with Takua during the Great War."

Hahli recognized Takua's occupation of Chronicler by reputation, and him personally from meeting him in Ga-Koro during the final Pahrak raid she mentioned moments before. She continued to think back to the battles with the Rahi. "The Great War…was that when you said you had to leave suddenly while the rest of us defended the village? You were on that team…"

"That's right," Macku nodded. "I met Takua first during a Tarakava attack on Ga-Koro—I asked him to help the village while I went to search for Toa Gali. Later, he put together an alliance of Matoran from each village with different skills to guard the entrance to Kini-Nui. That way the Toa could have a safe escape later."

"That sure is an amazing story, Macku," Hahli smiled. "You should be proud."

Macku turned away slightly, awkwardly taking the compliment. "Yes…I'll have to tell you the full version sometime; it was a scary and exciting experience." She sighed, reigning her digression back. "But for now, Kotu and I still have several important jobs to finish before Nokama returns."

"Right—some other time then." Hahli blinked a couple times to bring herself back to the topic at hand. "So what do you have to do? Maybe I can help?"

Macku smiled at her in thanks. "I'd really like that! Kotu and I should be able to take care of our own duties, but if there's going to be a Kolhii Tournament, I could really use a new Kolhii stick! That is…if I get chosen to play. I've been trying to make one, but just don't have the time managing the other repairs and Ga-Matoran. If you could make one for me, I'll reimburse you for it. It'd be a big help, too."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Do you know when Nokama will be back?" Hahli asked.

"Well, judging from when she left, and that we've already had a full moon, I'm expecting her back some time today," Macku said.

"Alright, thank you for talking, Macku. I'll get to work on that Kolhii stick right away. Goodbye!" Hahli said.

"See you later, Hahli!" Macku called, as her friend left.

X X X

Kailani was surprised to see Hahli return in such a short amount of time. She had since completed her set of six rowing oars and begun working on a small rudder. "Hey, Hahli. Did you forget something? Or maybe you're sickle isn't to par?"

"No, no," Hahli said, holding up her hands and calming the crafter. "It's still sharp and whole. I just need something else. I'm trying to make a Kolhii stick for a friend."

"Ah, yes, the popular favorite these days," Kailani said, smiling. "In order to make a decent one, I need a bamboo pole, a net, and two fish hooks. The pole is the central staff, the net is altered to fit on one end of the pole, nice and firm to catch the ball, and the hooks form the scoop on the other end."

Hahli rummaged through her bag of knick knacks and beachside items. "Well, it looks like I only have enough for a couple of fish hooks—several raw Cowrie shells. I have one more stick of bamboo, but not enough for a Kolhii stick's rod."

"Let me see it, anyway," Kailani offered. Even as Hahli handed the bamboo over, Kailani explained. "You need something a little stronger than your sickle to cut through bamboo," she said, cutting the wood down to a handheld size before roping something to the top. "Here's a hatchet—you can collect more bamboo with it. Careful with that, though," she reminded, as Hahli took it by the head, "it's sharp!"

"I'll be careful," Hahli answered, wrapping it in a leafy covering and then stowing it all away. "Thank you. I'll get a net and come back again soon."

Kailani nodded as she began to work on her first project once again. "OK, I'll be here!"

X X X

Hahli left Kailani's hut and went across the way to the hut opposite it. This was Kotu's house, the other co-leading Matoran and one of Nokama's attendants, along with Macku. Hahli entered to find the Ga-Matoran in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Hahli. Can I do anything for you?" Kotu asked.

"I just have a question. You know everyone's specialties. I'm just working on a favor for Macku," Hahli answered. "I'm trying to make her a Kolhii stick and—"

"Ah…you've heard about the Tournament, then. You're helping Macku before Nokama gets back," Kotu commented.

"That's right," Hahli affirmed.

Kotu nodded, smiling. "That's nice of you. I already have mine, and I've been practicing hard in my spare time. I'm sure Nokama is going to pick me to play in the Kolhii Tournament!"

Hahli decided not to mention that it seemed like Kotu had more spare time in which to practice than Macku. "Right," she said instead. "Well, as you know, I need a bamboo pole and fish hooks, which Kailani can make for me, but who should I see about a net? Marka, Kai, or someone else?"

"I went to Shasa for mine," Kotu answered. "She usually makes sails and fabrics, but she makes netting, too, for fisherwomen. Outside of our Koro, she'll trade them to other Rahi trappers—typically Ko-Matoran. Just bring her enough rope for the size of net you want."

Hahli nodded, thinking. "Yes, a Kolhii stick's net will be smaller than a boat's—it shouldn't take much. Thanks, Kotu."

Kotu smiled. "Mm-hm. Hey, before you leave, Hahli, maybe you can help me with something?"

"Um, OK," Hahli shrugged. "I can certainly try."

"I usually help gather supplies, take care of the tame Rahi, and make sure everyone's production is on-schedule," said Kotu. "If I'm training for Kolhii all the time, I'll need you to do that for me!"

Hahli tried, but failed, to hide her surprise. "OK," she said, after a few seconds.

Kotu broke into a giggle. "I'm just kidding, of course! You won't officially start until Nokama comes back and tells everyone that I'm Ga-Koro's champion," she said confidently. "I just know you're already familiar with running errands around town."

"Yes, I am. I collect the resources for Amaya's flax-making, but while she's doing that, I've helped around the village."

"Great! Then you'll be a good fit when things change," Kotu beamed, rising to usher Hahli out.

"I sure hope so, I'll do my best," Hahli said, crossing the doorway.

"Great! I knew you'd be OK with that," Kotu said, waving a hand. "Now, I'm going to finish up a few more things before the Turaga gets back. I think it'll be soon."

"OK. Goodbye, Kotu," Hahli said, leaving.

"Goodbye!" Kotu returned, before closing the door.

X X X

Hahli decided not to let the situation surrounding Kotu get to her. She'd face all those responsibilities when the time came. Instead, with a deep breath in and out, she thought back to her favor for Macku and began working to find more materials for the Kolhii stick. She started for the harbor—it usually had a few things laying around from other voyages. It took her only a few minutes to reach the shipyard and docks. There, her expectations were pleasantly met when she found scrapped and leftover bamboo. Typically, these piles would just be recycled or composted, so nobody cared if they were taken.

Around the village she found more stalks of bamboo, growing out from the water and high enough to be cut and harvested on Ga-Koro's leafy, suspended walkways. Making use of her new hatchet, Hahli collected those, too.

When her canister was full of bamboo and slung back around her back, she returned to the East Garden for more Cowrie shells and Harakeke, using her sickle against the softer structure of the plant. She wasn't eager to cap what she would carry—several Harakeke stems and leaves would be made into flax, several strands of flax would make balls of string, enough string would make rope, and finally, rope could be woven into a net. But it all started with the Harakeke.

Hahli returned to Amaya's home with her heavy and awkward amount of resources. She set the pile down on one of the tables, catching a bamboo segment when it fell off, but missing a Harakeke.

"What's with all that?" Amaya asked with a surprised laugh as Hahli bent to retrieve the flowering plant. "Are you trying to get all our day's work done in a few hours?"

Hahli gave a laugh in return. "No, not quite. I'm doing a favor for Macku, but it's going to require a lot of rope. While I was out, I thought I might make a second run of flax to Kai at the same time."

Amaya smiled and stretched out her hands and legs. "Fair enough—then let's get going!" The two got to work, making enough flax for ten balls of string. When they were done, Hahli left with a quick goodbye for Kai's hut.

"Ahoy, matey!" the sailor said cheerfully, as Hahli approached.

"Ahoy, 'matey'," Hahli returned with a smile. She explained, "I have some more flax for you. Most of it is for our quota of string and rope, but I also need some rope for a friend, please." She proceeded to exchange the string with the sailor, who after a short while had done her work, producing a municipal quantity of rope, as well as a personal amount for Hahli. With a short goodbye to the sailor, she stowed the coils of rope into her satchel pouch with her other trinkets.

X X X

Finally, Hahli strolled down the causeway to Shasa's hut. Shasa could weave nets, sailcloths, and rigging. Since she mostly worked with Kai and Marka (the sailor and ship builder), she knew them the best. As Hahli walked in, Shasa looked up at her through her dark blue Kanohi Matatu, noticed all her supplies (from bamboo to shells to Kailani's tools), and smiled gently.

"Isn't it wonderful how everyone here works together?" asked Shasa, working at her loom, weaving together a mat. "I think it's amazing that we can do so many things together as a village. As I sit and do my weaving, I can feel the Great Spirit smiling in his sleep."

Hahli cocked her head lightly, but smiled. Shasa and Amaya were the two Matoran that had acted as the primary Ga-Koro guards during the Great War and Battle of Mangaia. However, Shasa was known for being a bit more introspective than other Ga-Matoran, but Hahli found that it was something that intrigued her. "Is that so? What do you mean?"

"Unity makes Mata Nui smile," the Matoran continued. "Like the unity of threads in this cloth I weave…and the unity of the Ga-Matoran. From Unity comes Purity!"

Hahli smiled and nodded, understanding and recognizing the newly coined phrase. The Matoran of Mata Nui developed Principles from the Three Virtues—Unity, Duty, and Destiny—during the Great War to help them frame certain virtues into action. These were practiced during the Bohrok Wars, and become particularly prominent after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal. Shasa was referring to Purity as the Principle of Ga-Koro. Being derived solely from the virtue of Unity, the goal was to bond Matoran to one another, and eliminate strife and discord between them.

Hahli thought back to Shasa's words: _I can feel the Great Spirit smiling in his sleep. _Though Mata Nui was still absent from the Matoran, Hahli had to agree with the weaver—she knew Mata Nui would be proud of how far they had all come, as well.

Hahli blinked quickly, realizing how lost in thought she had become. She looked back at Shasa, who had quietly gone back to her weaving. "Shasa, I'd like a net, please. I'm trying to make a Kolhii stick for Macku, and it's the last piece I need." She grabbed the necessary rope.

Shasa took it, setting aside her project. "No problem—it won't take long." That was true—in just a short while, she had finished looping the ropes together into a taut lattice using bamboo as a surrounding frame. She handed the completed item back to Hahli. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Shasa," Hahli said, accepting it. "Goodbye."

With that, she left, visiting Marka, the shipbuilder. With her experience in masts and rods, she carved nice bamboo poles—straight and strong. Her hut was down by the docks, not far from Kailani's, since they were in similar lines of work.

When she got there, Hahli made a quick exchange of giving her the necessary materials for the stick's pole. Marka treated it with a certain herbal mixture and then wrapped it in seaweed. "There," she said, handing the wrapped pole back to Hahli. "That'll keep it strong so it doesn't break, but also takes the flexibility out of it so it doesn't bend during all that rough play. The seaweed is just to let it soak into the heart of the wood. It doesn't take long—by the time you reach Kailani's, she should be able to take it out and work with it."

X X X

Hahli took the bamboo pole and left for Kailani's hut—her last stop before delivering the finished Kolhii stick. When she arrived, the first thing she asked for was a pair of fish hooks.

"Ah, so you're ready to build a Kolhii Stick!" Kailani gathered, whittling the two shells into hook-like shapes.

"That's right, and that's exactly what I need once you're done making those, Kailani," Hahli replied. She set her other gear down on the leafy floor.

Kailani finished the hooks. "Good work, Hahli," she said, gathering the bamboo pole from Marka and the net from Shasa. "This should turn out well. Macku's really going to owe you a high fee." Kailani set to work, grafting the fish hooks into a fixture that attached to the bamboo pole. Then she did the same with the net. "Alright—here you go!"

"Thanks, Kailani. I'll see you soon when Nokama returns," Hahli said.

"That should be soon!" Kailani exclaimed. "One of our sentries gave word that the Turaga was seen."

Hahli clambered to start collecting her things. "I'd better hurry, then! Thanks again!" She hurried over to Macku's hut, next. Knocking, she opened the door and entered. "Macku, I'm back! I have your Kolhii stick, too."

Macku had just finished a meeting with Nireta, who passed her on the way out. "Wow, great job, Hahli!" said Macku, as she came over to admire it. "It looks great—making this had to have been a lot of work. It…it makes me feel like a real athlete. Here—you deserve these."

Hahli looked to see Macku was handing her a sum of fifty widgets. "No, Macku," she said, smiling and waving her hands. "I can't take that; it's too much!"

"No, please! Go on," Macku insisted. "It's for the worth of the Kolhii stick and my gratitude. Buy yourself something nice! Treat yourself. Maybe you could get a cute little Kofo-Tarakava or something like that."

Hahli laughed, and finally took the money. "OK, thanks, Macku. I'm glad you like the way it turned out. Good luck practicing with it. You're representing all Ga-Matoran when you play out there, remember."

"Right—no pressure," Macku chuckled, hefting the stick and feeling the concave curve of the catcher.

_DONG!_

_DONG! _

Hahli turned and looked out the window at the sound of the village bell, seeing Ga-Matoran begin to gather as one in the center square. Even without seeing outside, Macku guessed correctly, "Sounds like Nokama is back! Let's go together, Hahli!"

"Alright," Hahli agreed, leaving her things in the hut. Macku left the Kolhii stick in her home, to avoid any presumptuous appearances. Then the two left for the large center of the Koro, where indeed Nokama had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"Matoran of Ga-Koro, hear me!" Turaga Nokama proclaimed, raising her arms high. "I have returned with great news. The Turaga of Mata Nui have been in conference in Kini-Nui, pondering the Great Thoughts. The Bohrok swarms are gone, and the evil plot of the Bohrok-Kal is defeated. A time of peace is upon us. We sought a way to honor this new prosperity. Therefore, I confirm the winding rumors, and announce that we have decreed a great Kolhii Tournament shall take place!"

Matoran cheers rang out through the square.

"Something exciting to look forward to!" Marka exclaimed, next to Macku and Hahli.

Macku nodded, shaking Hahli's arm in excitement. "The villages are going to compete! We can have a friendly competition!"

Once the crowd had died down, Nokama continued, "Matches will be played all across Mata Nui between pairs of villages, and the Championship will be held at the season's end in the newly built Kolhii stadium in Ta-Koro. Each Turaga needed to choose two champions to represent their village to the entire island in this sport. It was a hard decision, and it may surprise some of you. But, after much time away, I've chosen Macku and…Hahli!"

Hahli felt her head get a little lighter as Macku congratulated her. The rest of the Matoran crowd looked with surprise at her, some beginning the orthodox applause for the champion. The mixture resulted in a half-hearted, confused celebration. Kotu clapped three times before turning to go back to her hut. Meanwhile, during all the commotion, Nokama had subtly walked to her hut, too. Hahli followed, making her way through the crowded area of commotion, questions, and congratulations.

Nokama's hut was bigger then the others, and inside the dwelling, a giant indoor flower was the most notable feature. Inside the doorway, two Lightfish flanked the welcome mat. Around the leafy dome, sequential cutouts for windows and skylights allowed the beachy sunlight to enter at different angles and converge on a single point—the water elder, standing in front of the large flower. "Hello, Hahli," said Nokama.

"Turaga…" Hahli began. She wished she could take more time to sort out her words. She was baffled about her selection (as all the Ga-Matoran were), but at the same time, didn't want to seem disrespectful. She finally decided on a neutral-toned, simple question: "Why did you choose me?"

"I looked in the waters for answers, and, to my surprise, the face in the waters was yours," answered Nokama enigmatically.

"But I don't know hardly anything about Kolhii!" Hahli exclaimed. "Kotu has been practicing—she would be good."

"Kotu has been practicing Kolhii when she was given the stead of the village?" Nokama clarified, with a raised eyebrow.

Hahli glanced away for a moment, hoping she didn't just earn Kotu a rough talk with the elder. Instead, she rerouted the subject. "I'm just scared of letting everyone down. What do you mean 'the waters showed my face'?"

Nokama gestured at the flower behind her, and then spun slowly, her arms sweeping in every direction of her hut. "You know that each elder possesses a small connection to our race's natural element. I spent a great deal of meditation on this subject because I believe in it's importance. The pool I was using to study over showed me you, Hahli."

"But I still don't know how," Hahli insisted. "Who would choose me?"

Nokama smiled. "Exactly the being who chose you for me—the Great Spirit."

"Mata Nui…?" Hahli breathed in wonder. The Great Spirit, even in his slumber, willed for her to be one of Ga-Koro's representatives? "That can't be…" She began.

"But why not?" Nokama asked.

"I—I didn't think Mata Nui was aware of our doings," Hahli stammered. "And even if he was, I never thought picking an athlete for a sport would be the first thing on his mind."

Nokama laughed. "Oh, dear young one… Yes, Mata Nui is aware of our events, though distorted through a dense fog. In his sleep he has dreams—and nightmares—of the events of this island in his name."

"But it's still just Kolhii," Hahli insisted. "I mean no disrespect, Turaga, but…" Her voice trailed off, unsure of how to finish her thought.

Thankfully, Nokama was not only one of the more patient Turaga, but one of the most understanding as well. Again, the water elder smiled and nodded. "I believe you have made the inviting mistake of underestimating the Great Spirit. His mind is so far above our own; while we talk here, the Ko-Koro Sanctum guards across the island rely on Mata Nui and his virtues. You are not the only one for whom he has plans."

Hahli paused to think about that. Was Mata Nui actually closer than she had ever realized? Just what, exactly, could he do or not do—see or not see? At one time, she had created a simplified image for her own brain to understand. She pictured Mata Nui as a gold and silver Matoran with an iridescent Kanohi Hau, chained up against a wall in a dark room, cut off from those he used to protect and aid. While he is bound in his cell, Makuta is out in the world, tormenting and oppressing his people. Now, it sounded more like she had missed one detail—a window through which to observe and witness, helplessly.

Nokama went on, "There are two other points of consideration I would offer to you. The first is Kolhii, and its significance. The Turaga have watched the Matoran struggle and toil for many centuries. Only with the arrival of the Toa did we receive long overdue relief. In this time of peace, it is important for our bodies and minds to enjoy this time; to take a pause from work and survival and enjoy play company. The Toa relished in the success of their Nuva Symbols following the Bohrok Wars, now the Matoran, too, deserve their reward."

The Turaga of Water got up from her chair, gently waving for Hahli to follow her. Nokama stopped at a nearby desk. Nokama reached deliberately for a lone carving—one that only held one image. The image was comprised of two double-curved arms embracing three dots in the shape of a diagonal line between them. Of the three dots, the middle was the largest. The Turaga pointed to it, causing Hahli to come view the tablet's image.

"The second consideration I place before you is this," Nokama said solemnly. "For it was not during my trip to Kini-Nui that Mata Nui made this decision. This was made long ago…before he fell to the power of Makuta." Nokama turned away from the desk to fully face Hahli. "And if such a choice was made with such foresight, we must respect and abide by it. You know the virtue I speak of."

Hahli swallowed, trying to take it in. "Destiny," she said. Even if Nokama hadn't just shown her that image, that was one of the only premises held by the Matoran that held such time-transcendent qualities. "This has something to do with my destiny."

A gentle grin crept to Nokama's masked face before she turned away to return to her chair. "I remember having a similar conversation of trust and encouragement with Takua the Chronicler, when he began his quest," she said in a convincing tone. "He, too, chose to follow Mata Nui's will. He is not at the end of his journey, but even in that time, he has seen the fruits of his actions accrue."

Hahli sighed. It was a heavy breath, one that contained hesitancy, doubt, and disagreement. She wished she wasn't struggling with this decision so much, but the whole village was counting on—and now, looking up to—her. She'd never had that responsibility before. She was just the errand-runner and flax-maker—the bottom-tier.

Then she thought about Takua. His help with their Vuata Maca Tree, his amnesia and help with the sinking hut, his efforts at the Battle of Kini-Nui and those during the Bohrok Wars, and finally his important role as the Chronicler. The people he helped, the skills he learned, the stories he wrote…they all commenced due to one crucial moment—one crucial choice.

Hahli sighed again, but this time, it was peaceful and smooth, like a flowing river navigating the curve of the land. It was flexible, persistent, and would serve many along the way. Hahli decided she would be like that. "Turaga, I would be honored to represent our village and to play alongside Macku in the Kolhii Tournament Championship. If this is what Mata Nui asks of me, then I will do it."

"I think that is the right choice," Nokama smiled and nodded, easing herself into the comforting envelop of her large chair.

"But now…how can I get ready?" Hahli asked, still daunted. "How do I become a professional before the Championship?"

"The answer is both simple and before you," Nokama replied calmly. "How do athletes become great? How did you learn to fight the Rahi?"

"Well, with practice, of course, Turaga," Hahli replied. "But I need to prepare in just a short time!"

Nokama raised her hands, a gesture that had a knack for calming others. "Train and study, as you said. However, diversity of thought and technique creates strength and resilience during difficulty. If you wish to train not only quickly, but completely, you must train with Matoran all over the island—not only those here in Ga-Koro. After learning each Koro's skill in Kolhii, you will be ready."

"I will train my hardest, then," Hahli answered. "I'll start here in Ga-Koro—I need a refresher on the basic rules, anyway. After that, I'll see if I can find a Ga-Matoran teacher. Who will Macku and I play against, first?"

"Onepu and Taipu, of Onu-Koro, will come as the visitor team for a match," the elder answered. "Following this, Ga-Koro is scheduled as the away team for the subsequent competitions. After your pit against Onu-Koro, you are currently matched against Ko-Koro, Le-Koro, Po-Koro, and then Ta-Koro. The Onu-Matoran are to make camp here on the beach within the day, to play tomorrow evening."

"I think those are all the questions I have for now, Turaga," Hahli finished with a bow. "Thank you."

Nokama smiled as Hahli began to leave. "Good luck, Hahli. I look forward to seeing how you grow, both for this Tournament and beyond."

"Goodbye," said Hahli, leaving the water elder's hut.

X X X

The first place Hahli wanted to go was Macku's hut—the home of her new teammate. Making her way back and entering, she found her inside, fiddling with her Kolhii stick. "Hi, Hahli. I guess we're teammates now!"

"Yes, I guess so," Hahli smiled. "I'm sorry in advance."

Macku laughed and came to embrace Hahli in congratulation. "Oh, come on—I think you're more nervous than I am."

Hahli accepted the gesture and took a seat by Macku, where she had left her belongings before Nokama's speech. She looked at the Kolhii stick, saying, "You know I've never played before, right?"

Macku nodded. "Yes, I know that, but I trust Turaga Nokama in her choice—you can learn just fine. Besides, with the game recently being changed from hands and feet to these staff things, it's still kind of new for everyone; you just need to refresh on the rules and then you'll almost be on the same _playing field _as everyone else." She smiled, waiting for her pun to register. She was satisfied just with the sideways glance she earned.

"Nice one…" Hahli muttered. "That's a good point though—I didn't think about the recent change. The other players still have had weeks on me, though."

"You'll do _fine_," Macku insisted. "Like I said—I'll help you! Now, the rules and basics—what do you need to know?"

A small, awkward, and sheepish smile crept onto Hahli's mouth. "Everything…"

Macku chuckled. "Alright. The rules are simple: you try to get the ball, and get it in the opposing team's goal using your Kolhii stick, feet, head, or body…the only things you can't use are your hands," Macku stated. "All the Tournament matches are played with two teams and two goals, but the Championship will be played by three teams with three goals. That's going to be harder, but we have time to prepare with all the other matches we have lined up, and we may not even qualify. In general, there can be any number of players per team, as long as they're balanced. In these tournament games, though, the Turaga are limiting it to two per team—that's why they had to choose two. We'll have one goal-keeper to defend, and one forward to score."

"What's my role?" Hahli asked.

"You're the forward, so you'll be out on the field trying to score," Macku answered. "I'm the goal-keeper, so I'll keep the other teams from scoring!"

To Hahli, one sounded easier than the other. "Want to trade?" she asked, half-joking.

"No, thanks," Macku laughed. "I'm fine with my position." She went on, "There are four quarters of the competition. The team that has the most goals at the end of the fourth quarter is the winner! If it's tied, though, it can go into overtime. I think the Championship will just have a score limit of three goals since it'll be different with three teams."

"Do I need any equipment?"

"No, just a Kolhii stick. Matoran started playing Kolhii with those fishing rods after Hewkii saved me during the Pahrak attack here. Turaga Onewa was the one who officially changed it from the old kind, just a little while ago," Macku explained. "It's important to have a good Kolhii stick. Speaking of which…" Macku got up and walked over to her stick, leaning against a cupboard. She opened the cupboard and retrieved a second Kolhii stick. "…this is for you," she finished.

Hahli stood up, smiling as she took the rod. "Macku! Where'd you get a second one?"

"Kotu, actually," Macku said, her hands on her hips as she watched her friend admire the tool. "She dropped it off while you were speaking with Nokama."

Hahli glanced over at Macku, slightly surprised. _Hm…maybe I misjudged her,_ she thought.

"Sometimes she comes across the wrong way, but she's a close friend of mine," Macku continued. "She's quick and sharp-minded, and can be quite witty and sarcastic. Her skills at practical jokes are unequaled amongst Ga-Matoran—I think everyone has fallen victim to one of her pranks. She helps me play jokes on Hewkii, sometimes—those are fun!"

"Hewkii—is that how you know so much about Kolhii?" Hahli asked, responding to the famous athlete's name.

"Yes, we spend a lot of time together…playing Kolhii, of course," Macku added quickly.

"Of course," Hahli agreed, nodding and grinning. She set the Kolhii stick to lean against the cupboard next to Macku's and took a seat again. Macku followed suit and took a seat with her at a small wooden table carved in Le-Koro. "So," Hahli began with a pause, "how do I train? Nokama said I could learn from Matoran all over Mata Nui."

"She's right, you can," Macku explained. "Each village has a certain Skill which can be easily applied in Kolhii. The Skill is derived from the village Principle, which in turn comes from some combination of the Three Virtues. The Ga-Koro Skill is speed—you can see it in how well we all work together, and how fast we can swim! While most Matoran practice Kolhii, there are a few philosophers out there that really devote themselves to the Principle and Skill of the village. I think that's the best thing for you to do." She smiled, adding on, "Just don't forget to teach me any tricks you learn!"

Hahli chuckled, "OK, but why don't you just come with me? I'll be lonely on my own, and while you might know Kolhii, you can learn these Skills along the way."

Macku thought for just a second, then nodded. "I think I will, thanks. Now that I'm goalkeeper, Nokama will understand if my Kolhii comes first."

"Part of me just wants to go back home and lay down…but another part of me is really excited," Hahli said, taking a deep breath.

Macku clasped and patted her new partner's shoulder, grabbing her Kolhii stick in the other hand. "We'll do great. We just need to have a good time together, compete hard, and play well."

That last phrase stood out to Hahli. She cocked her head briefly in thought, then turned back to Macku. "I like that," she said. "That should be our motto: play well."

"Let's do it," Macku agreed. She turned away from Hahli, this time grabbing her companion's Kolhii stick. She offered the other end to Hahli with a grin. "Now, let's go learn some Kolhii."

* * *

**Editor's note: Some readers familiar with the source material here might notice a crucial difference at the end of the chapter. In the original video game which provides this Part's source material, the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle, the player takes control of Hahli and ventures around the island training in Kolhii. She does this alone, and when she is ready to compete, Macku is requested and she comes from Ga-Koro. Then she returns to Ga-Koro until Hahli sends word for her again to play in the next village's Kolhii match. **

**This method of plot works fine and relatively without penalty in a video game, but makes for a slow and drawn-out novel. It also is not rational for Hahli to travel and train by herself. The reason is not because it is dangerous (this IS the 'era of peace', after all and all known threats have been pacified by the Toa) it's just more efficient. Instead of Hahli travelling alone, it makes more sense for Macku to travel with her, even if there wasn't the added benefit of learning Kolhii alongside Hahli. Thus, I made the decision to try to liven up the novel style of this source material by changing it such that Macku travels with her for the remaining story. This helps soften the tedious amount of dialogue by adding in another voice and personality, rather than only seeing Hahli. **


	4. Chapter 4

The first place Macku suggested to visit was Nixie. Hahli recognized the name as belonging to Ga-Koro's astrologer. She had a medium blue torso and arms, dark blue feet, and a light-blue Kanohi Pakari. "She's the one who helped Takua the Chronicler during the Great War," Macku was saying, as the two already began to walk. "The two of them were able to find him a secret passage into Mangaia through Onu-Koro's Great Mine. That was how he witnessed the Toa's confrontation with the Dark One."

"I remember that story," Hahli said, nodding. She and Macku were walking down Ga-Koro's leafy path, now.

"Yes, she's pretty smart, which means she might know some scholarly Matoran," Macku offered. While she and Hahli walked, she thought of something: "Hey, Hahli, did Nokama happen to mention when and who we play?"

"Yes, she did. We play against Onu-Koro first, here, in Ga-Koro at the Kolhii Pad," Hahli answered. "The players are Onepu and Taipu, but I don't know them."

Behind her Kanohi Huna, Macku's face lit up. "I know them! Taipu was part of the Chronicler's Company with me. And Onepu…well, it's a long story."

"Give me the short version then," Hahli smiled. "I like hearing about your adventures."

"Well, he and I, along with Jaller, Hewkii, a Ko-Matoran, and a Le-Matoran, were out with the Toa during their quest for the masks," Macku began. "The Toa had to leave, so we didn't have any protectors. We were heading back to Le-Koro when we were attacked by a Nui-Jaga! Then the Ko-Matoran—Matoro was his name—suggested that we merge into a Kaita being. To our surprise, it worked. I guess all that scholarly study and cold air will teach you amazing things."

"That really does sound incredible," Hahli said, shaking her head in awe.

"It was. I'd be interested to try again sometime, but I'm not sure how," Macku reflected. "Anyway, that's where I first met Onepu—on that trip. He also heads up Onu-Koro's Ussal force, and played a big role during the Battle of Kini-Nui."

"So he and Taipu have both been in battle?" Hahli clarified.

Macku nodded. "Oh, yes. They sure have." She hefted her Kolhii stick, looking it over again. "It'll be good to see them again, for sport this time."

"Maybe," Hahli said, earning a confused look from her partner. She waited another second before looking over at Macku and adding, "If they're good in battle, they're probably good at Kolhii."

The two Ga-Matoran laughed as they reached Nixie's hut. She knocked on the door, then entered. Inside, Nixie was standing over one table, using a compass to draw concentric circles on tablets. She turned from the table, saw the two Ga-Matoran, and visibly jumped. "Gali save us! Who—? What are you doing in my laboratory?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude and startle you," Hahli said. "Macku knocked, but you must not have heard."

"It's alright. I'm just not used to visitors. This is my private laboratory—the door is usually locked," Nixie explained, having calmed down. She bent to pick up the compass and tablet she'd dropped.

Hahli handed her Kolhii stick to Macku who took it for her while she helped Nixie collect her things. "Nixie, Macku and I wanted to ask you if you knew anyone who studied Kolhii."

Nixie looked at Hahli with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I know any such person?"

"Well…" Hahli started, unsure of what to say.

"We just knew how seriously you take your work," Macku offered, stepping forward. "We thought you might know some other studious Matoran, that's all."

Nixie had finished gathering her items and set them down to discuss. She leaned against the table, folding her arms. "Sorry, but no. I know some Ko-Matoran scholars, but none of them are invested in Kolhii. As for myself, I'm busy studying the Wall of Stars most of my days…and my nights."

"Alright, well, time is precious to all of us, it seems. Sorry to bother you," Macku said, politely trying to leave. "Come on, Hahli, let's keep asking around."

Nixie sat up from the table. "Hahli?" she said suddenly, as if clarifying what she heard. "The assistant flax-maker?"

Hahli looked at her, startled by the astrologer's tone. "Yes?"

Nixie's eyes narrowed in thought, looking back and forth across the floor, as if searching for information. "That's right, that is your name…I heard it during Nokama's announcement but didn't think of it then…" She moved quickly to a shelf with different tablets on it. "Now where else have I seen that name before?" she continued muttering to herself.

"My name?" Hahli asked, puzzled. "Nixie, what are you talking about?"

"Oh! I know!" Nixie exclaimed, having remembered the information for which she was racking her brain. She turned back around to another table, scribbling down another carving of a note.

Macku and Hahli exchanged a look and a shrug before Macku pressed, "Nixie, what are you doing? Is everything alright?"

"I'm working on the formula…" Nixie answered, more to herself than Hahli or Macku. "Something is stirring—something that has to do with your name. I don't know what it is, but the stars are making strange patterns. And there are storms, like in the old days…"

"What do you mean 'the formula'?" asked Hahli.

"Stars are precise, but interpretation is hard," Nixie answered, setting her chisel down and finally slowing back down. She continued to look at the carving, complex thoughts driving her mind. "I am working on making an astrological formula to help unravel mysteries of the future." She looked at Hahli and Macku. "I'm working with different signs, constellations, maps, arithmetic…"

"Like what?" Macku asked, intrigued.

"The first letter of the patron Toa of Unity; multiplying the villages by the Principles that they follow; adding the Great Spirit and his banished brother, and also the Toa Kaita," Nixie rambled on, making less sense as she went. She began writing in the air with her hand, performing geometric and arithmetic operations from her notes by hand. "And finally, add the virtues. Subtract one for the Chronicler, divide by the number of Toa…."

Nixie stopped when she realized the only thing she was receiving were blank looks. "Sorry, it gets pretty complicated. But—_your_ name fits in the puzzle really well," she said, pointing at Hahli. "Like, I'm completing one puzzle, and your name is a piece from a completely different one. It just…fits. I'm interested to find out why."

"Well, me too," Hahli agreed. She turned to her Kolhii partner. "Macku, let's let her work for now. But, Nixie, if you figure anything important out, let me know."

"I'll sure try to remember, and if I do, get a hold of you," Nixie replied. "You may be too busy showing the rest of Mata Nui that Ga-Matoran are the best Kolhii players around."

"We'll certainly try," Macku said, gathering their things. "Again, sorry for intruding."

"It's alright," Nixie replied, showing the two out. "I shouldn't have been so mean. Good luck practicing and playing. Hopefully I'll carve out enough time to watch!"

X X X

As Hahli and Macku stepped back into the street, Hahli had a recollection: "Hey, wait a minute. Shasa mentioned something about unity when I went to see her for the net on your Kolhii stick. It seemed important to her. Let's go talk to her."

"Sure," Macku agreed. "That might have something to do with the village Principle."

The two navigated the supported, leafy paths of Ga-Koro back to the weaver's hut. Being one of the producers in Ga-Koro, Shasa's door was almost always free to enter. She looked up at the two new athletes as they crossed inside. "Hello again, Hahli. And good day to you, too, Macku." She turned back to the former. "I'm glad you were chosen to be Kolhii Champion, Hahli. I'm sure you will honor Ga-Koro and Mata Nui. Did either of you need something woven?"

"No thanks," Macku declined. "We were just hoping to come by and talk for a short time."

"Sailcloth, nets…you sure?" pushed Shasa. "Weaving teaches a lot about unity."

Macku and Hahli exchanged a quick glance and mutual grin. "That's actually what we wanted to talk about," Macku voiced.

"Weaving?" Shasa asked, confused.

"No, unity," Hahli answered. "We're interested—what's your perspective on unity? We're trying to study the Kolhii Skills, but those come from the Principles, and those come from the Virtues."

"Unity is what makes a fishing net strong!" Shasa began, giving an almost poetic visualization. "Unity is what we strive for in Ga-Koro. We depend on it to do our work. If the weaver's reeds are not united, the cloth is weak. If the sailor's flax is not united, the rope is frayed. And only united together, can the people of Ga-Koro speed their works on purity. The Great Spirit charges us with the task of keeping the waters pure. But the sea is boundless, and the lakes and the rivers flow endlessly. Alone, I can't do what is asked. Only together can we do this."

Shasa leaned over her loom, to a wooden desk with different drawers. In the bottom one, she pulled out an object from underneath whatever else was laying there. She offered it to Hahli. "Here, take this charm. I have carried it a long time. It was made during the conception of the Principles and Skills. Let it always remind you of the Virtue of Unity!"

Hahli accepted the gift, which was a smooth kind of seashell with a symbol on it: six individual circles with a larger circular line going through all of them. "Thank you, Shasa."

"Marka, the shipwright, knows more about the Principle of Purity," Shasa said. "You should pay her a visit. I'm sure she could direct you to what you need to know."

"Thanks, Shasa." Macku smiled and waved as the two once again began to leave. "You may not be playing on the team, but you've been an important part of Ga-Koro's Kolhii performance."

"Gali's wisdom be with you," replied Shasa.

X X X

"Marka's hut is by the docks, right?" Macku asked. "I can't remember since the village was remodeled."

"Yes, that's right," Hahli answered. "I was just down there earlier today—she made the bamboo pole for your Kolhii stick."

When the two got there, they found Marka outside, crouching over a knot holding a small boat anchored by a pier. "So you're our new Kolhii Champion, huh?" Marka said as she saw Hahli next to Macku. "I saw you during Nokama's announcement. Well, stranger things have happened, I guess. Best of luck!"

"Thanks, Marka," Hahli replied. "Are things going well?"

"Yes, I suppose so, just a little slow," Marka admitted. "I'm stuck on a few projects because I have to wait to get a hold of some supplies." She finished her knot and stood back up, giving Hahli a sarcastic look. "I suppose that now you've got Kolhii to train for, you won't be off fetching supplies for my shipyard."

"Probably, not. Sorry," Hahli said with a sheepish smile. "But you enjoy your job, right?"

"Yes, I do. I like seeing my boats being used by many Matoran. These boats are fast, too—built for speed. They are made from very pure materials," said Marka.

"That theme of 'purity' seems to keep coming up lately," remarked Hahli. She showed Marka the Charm of Unity. "Shasa gave us this after talking about the Virtue of Unity, and told us you knew more about the village Principle of Purity. Can you tell us about it?"

"Purity is what we strive for in Ga-Koro. It's our job to keep the waters pure," Marka answered. "If your mind is very pure, you can experience visions, like Turaga Nokama and Toa Gali. And most of all, purity grants Ga-Matoran great speed!"

"How are purity and speed connected?" asked Macku.

"Speed comes from Purity," Marka explained. "I use only the purest wood and seaweed in my boats. With purity you don't have as many impurities and flaws. This makes stuff work faster!"

"Makes sense," Macku commented.

"If you keep your mind pure and your goal clear, you can obtain speed." Marka extended a pendant to Hahli. It was like Shasa's, but had a different symbol on it. This depiction was just one small circle inside a much larger one, far away from the exterior circumference. "Here, since you're so interested in Purity, take this stone—it's a Charm of Purity, to remind you of its importance. I've been carrying it with me to help me with my work. If you want to know more about the Skill of Speed, you should talk to Kai."

X X X

Bidding Marka goodbye, Macku took the Charm of Purity to examine it. She gave it back, saying, "I hope this is our last stop. We wouldn't want to be late to our first match."

"We just need to have enough speed to get there on time," Hahli joked.

As the two entered, Kai welcomed them, proclaiming, "Hello Hahli and Macku, our new Kolhii champions! What an honor it must be! I'll be cheering for you both. Right now, I'm stuck making more rope, though."

Hahli shuffled uncomfortably, still unused to being so widely recognized. Macku, meanwhile, noticed the quick articulations and movements of Kai's hands. She pointed, asking, "What's the rush?"

Kai looked up from her bench. "Hm? Oh, no rush. Sailors are just speedy Matoran. I just work fast. Around the island, Ga-Matoran are famous for their speed! And when the water's pure and calm, you can go very fast on the open sea."

"We are trying to learn about the Principles of the Matoran and the skills of Kolhii," Macku segued. "Can you tell us more about speed?"

Kai got up from her bench, retrieved an item from a bag, then offered it to Macku. "From Purity comes Speed," she recited. "This is the Charm of Speed. Nokama gave it to me because I am fast. She said to give it to whoever I teach it to, next. Maybe it will bring you some kind of luck during Kolhii!"

Macku accepted the charm, which continued the suit of similarity with the other charms, though once again with a different symbol. This one showed three circles with a horizontal line behind each, depicting projectiles in motion. She gave it to Hahli so she could look at it as well.

Kai went on, "The fastest thing I ever saw was the Takea shark, deep beneath the sea. It's terribly dangerous, even rivalling a Tarakava Nui in speed. But legend has it that the Takea shark will teach its speed to anyone that can catch it! That's a pretty dangerous Ga-Matoran legend, but it might be worth looking into."

"That's just silly," Macku dismissed. "Sharks don't teach Matoran."

"Catch a shark?" repeated Hahli. "Seriously? They aren't exactly known for their friendly relations with Matoran, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's your decision," Kai said, moving her hands into a shrug. "If you end up pursuing that old story, you should talk to Pelagia. She runs ferries around Ga-Wahi, including shark territory at coordinates C9 out in Naho Bay. I'll bet—if you want—she can take you there."

X X X

Hahli and Macku left Kai's hut a little more confused than before, but equally disbelieving. Hahli turned to Macku. She didn't know how to formally phrase her question, but she and Macku were close friends before, and even closer now. "Do you think all this skill-hunting and principle-studying is worth it for the big championship coming up?" she asked.

Macku laughed. "You sound like a Le-Matoran," she joked. Hahli chuckled, then Macku went on to answer the question. "I think so," she replied. "Our village is counting on us to represent and play for them. Sure it's for fun, but we need to make this first championship memorable, and try our very best."

"I suppose you're right," Hahli said, nodding. "Besides, this is just the adventure I've been waiting for. This isn't just for the village, this is for me, too. For as long as I can remember, I have toiled in Ga-Koro, first under fear of the Rahi for so many centuries during the Dark Time, then again during the Bohrok Invasion."

"It's time for a change," Macku said brightly with a smile. "We're going to learn those skills and work hard for everyone—our friends and villagers. I think we'll be better Matoran for it, too, by the end."

As the two emerged on the beach in search of Pelagia, they noticed two Matoran camped there on the sand. More curious, though, was that neither were Ga-Matoran—one appeared to be an Onu-Matoran and the other a Po-Matoran. Exchanging a look, they walked closer. As they did, Hahli thought she recognized the Po-Matoran as the one called Hafu from Po-Koro's temporary immigration to Ga-Koro during the Bohrok Wars. It was during their stay that the Pahrak attacked the water village in the Attack on Ga-Koro, but were defeated as the Toa triumphed over the Bahrag.

The Matoran in question saw them coming closer, asking, "Hello. It is very pretty here by the sea, but…is it always so bright? And the waves…they are very loud, yes?"

"Hello, Hafu," began Macku. "And—"

"I'm not Hafu! I'm Taipu!" the Matoran suddenly exclaimed. "I get that a lot. Why does everyone think I am Hafu, and he is me? We're not even from the same village! I'm an Onu-Matoran; Hafu is a Po-Matoran."

The other Onu-Matoran didn't seem to want to put up with the outburst, saying calmly, "Your armor and mask are nearly identical colors."

"Well, yes…but we have different Kanohi," Taipu offered.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else, Taipu," Macku apologized.

"It's OK, I forgive you," Taipu's friendly voice came back, his frustration completely gone.

"Don't worry—I'll remember that you wear a Kanohi Pakari," Macku assured him.

"I don't remember what Hafu wears…" Hahli said, trying to think back to when the Po-Matoran sought refuge in Ga-Koro.

"He wears a Kanohi Ruru," Macku helped. "I remember him from—"

"The Chronicler's Company!" Taipu exclaimed joyously. "That was a very scary time, but good, too. I got to know long-lasting friends and help the Toa and Takua."

"Macku's told me a lot about it," Hahli said. "It does sound amazing, but fun to look back on."

Taipu nodded, thinking about it, but still smiling and happy. "I almost died," he told her.

"Wow." Hahli didn't really know what else to say to that, but to her relief, her companion spoke next.

"Onepu, Taipu, it's good to see you both again," Macku said, stepping forward to wave at her old friends. "This Ga-Matoran you've been talking to is my friend, Hahli."

The other Onu-Matoran chose this moment to enter the conversation. "Good day to you, Ga-Matoran. It's always nice to meet one of Toa Gali's water-maidens. I hope you are well. I'm Onepu—high commander of the Onu-Koro Ussal Crab Force, veteran of the Great War, right hand of Turaga Whenua, and Champion Kolhii Forward of Onu-Koro. At your service, m'lady." Onepu finished that last part with a light bow of respect.

Hahli's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't used to such military discipline or achievement. She almost bowed in return, but stopped when she noticed Macku was still standing casually and simply smiling. "Er, Hahli," she replied, nodding formally. "So…I've heard you are the Onu-Matoran Kolhii team?"

"Yes. We are here for the Kolhii match against Ga-Koro, in the preliminary games for the upcoming championship," Onepu replied.

"Well, these aren't just for show," Macku said, shifting her Kolhii stick from one hand to the other. "_We're_ the Ga-Matoran Kolhii team."

Onepu gave a competitive but friendly smile. "Don't worry, then, water-maidens. We'll only remain in your land until we have won the match for Onu-Koro. Then we shall journey home, to receive accolades befitting returning champions."

Macku nodded her acknowledgement. "Okay, then, tunnelers," she said with a grin. "Come on, Hahli. Let's go finish our preparations and then face these two." The two Ga-Matoran turned away but were stopped by Taipu's voice.

"I'm looking forward to it! It'll be an adventure just like the old times," the Onu-Matoran said. "But first…do you have anything for a headache?"

The two Ga-Matoran exchanged a quick glance. "No, sorry," Hahli spoke for the both of them. "Why?"

"Well, when we left Onu-Koro, Turaga Whenua said we can win if we use our heads. When the ball is headed for the goal, it's my job to stop it, so I use my head! Onepu says that is not what he meant, but I'm not sure. And…" Taipu stopped to rub the side of his head. "…we have been practicing a lot."

"That's not what he meant," Onepu said calmly.

"How do _you_ know?" Taipu challenged. "You weren't there!"

"Come, now, Taipu," Macku said, picking up the Onu-Matoran's Kolhii stick and Kolhii shield. She handed them to Taipu. "Kolhii's different now—use your tools instead, and save your head for later."

After wishing the Onu-Matoran another goodbye, the two Ga-Matoran were on their way again along the beach, looking for Pelagia once again. It was only a few paces later that Macku had the foresight to realize that if they were going to be underwater for extended periods of time, they would need underwater gear—specifically air bladders to breathe.

The epiphany redirected the two back up the beach and toward the Ga-Koro square. Hahli walked with Macku, but before she left the beach entirely, she couldn't help but cast a glance toward an isolated portion of the beachhead, where there were no Matoran, no footprints, and no businesses. The sand was bare, save for one large protruding boulder resting on a ring of stone.

That place housed the Ga-Koro Krana pit—the location where old Krana from the Bohrok Invasion were kept. With the Bahrag imprisoned, the Krana could not function independently as the Krana-Kal had, but everyone on Mata Nui felt safer at least knowing where they were and having them all in one place. All the collected Krana from the Gahlok and Gahlok Va swarms were kept there.

Even looking at the place gave Hahli a small shudder, bringing back memories of attacks on Ga-Koro. To combat those memories, she paused for another moment in Ga-Koro to admire the Naho Falls, which fell out of a statue of the great Kanohi Kaukau Nuva carved into a cliff. Macku simply stopped with her, not bothering to ask the reason. The newly carved depiction of Gali's Kanohi had been erected after the original carved Kaukau had been destroyed by the Pahrak. The need for a new carving and Gali's transformation happening almost simultaneously provided a convenient coincidence of replacing the Naho Falls with a more current visual.

The peacefulness and architecture helped lift Hahli's spirits before she continued on her way, with her goalie not far behind.

X X X

Hahli knew exactly where she was going, and she guessed Macku did, too. They were going to a barter shop to pick up air bladders for their time underwater. Outside the shop was a sign that read: '_You want it…we got it! (and vice versa)'. _The owner was a medium-blue Matoran with a dark blue Kanohi Miru.

"Hello, Okoth," Macku greeted.

"Hi, Macku. Hello, Hahli," Okoth returned. "If you're looking to barter, stocks are low until the merchants can get into town."

"How much for an air bladder?" Hahli asked.

"I'll take five widgets for one, or trade you something if it's worth enough," Okoth replied. "They're actually all I have right now, until the economy picks back up now that the bridge has been repaired."

"We'll each take three," Hahli answered, as she and Macku began to pull out the correct compensation.

"Okay. And what will you two be doing under the waves so much?" Okoth asked curiously as she began to retrieve the sacs.

"We'll be training in Kolhii skills soon, trying to improve our speed," Macku explained. "From our recent conversations, it sounds like we'll be doing this underwater."

Okoth handed over the air containers and accepted the money. "Well, thank you both—it's nice to know our Kolhii players are taking Ga-Koro's representation seriously in the competition. I see you already have a Kolhii staff to play with, too."

Both Ga-Matoran moved their Kolhii sticks in response. "Yeah. Kotu was kind enough to lend me hers so I wouldn't have to make a new one," Hahli said.

"Thank you for your business, Okoth," Macku said. "We should get back to the docks now. Kai said Pelagia could take us out to train."

"Good luck!" Okoth said. "I look forward to watching the game!"

X X X

It wasn't a long search along the docks before the two Matoran found Pelagia. They found her at the fourth mooring station with a boat docked behind her. Her single dark blue hue and Kanohi Akaku made her stand out among the other brighter colors of the Ga-Matoran.

"Hello, Pelagia," Hahli opened. "Kai told us you could give us a ferry ride out to C9 for some diving. Can you?"

Pelagia nodded. "Yes, I run the ferry. I can't take you to any of the other villages right now, on account of the storms. The sea has been angry lately. I don't know why… But I can take you deep-sea, like you mentioned. It's one of the areas Toa Gali visits occasionally, to care for it and to keep it pure. Just remember that C9 is in shark territory—the waters there can be dangerous. It'd be wise to get a hold of some air bladders in case anything were to go awry."

"Thanks, but we've come prepared," Macku put in. "Kai told us that training with the sharks will sharpen our speed for Kolhii. Everyone knows that even a Ga-Matoran's lungs can sustain them only so deep. We just bought some air bladders and know about the sharks. All we need now is the ferry and the fee."

Pelagia nodded her acceptance, took the passengers' fees, and prepared the boat to take them all to sea area C9. Once they reached the right coordinates, Macku and Hahli dove, leaving their materials in the boat with Pelagia. Reaching deeper waters, the two spotted a Takea shark swimming between the seaweed.

Macku pursued it first, while Hahli observed. Even though the Rahi were free of their infected Kanohi, approaching a shark could still have its own natural consequences. As she came closer, though, she read natural signs of acceptance from the shark—signs Ga-Matoran could identify with a little practice.

Following that bridge of trust, Macku swam toward it and tried to match its pace by swimming along with it. She had to trade out a few air bladders and take a few breaks, but her hard work paid off. Each time she stopped, her agility in restarting became greater. She caught up with the shark four or five times, and each time she noticed that the task became easier. Hahli followed next, experiencing similar results. Their swimming had improved—even for Ga-Matoran. They resurfaced and joined Pelagia back on the ferry.

"Thank you, Pelagia," Hahli said, both out of breath and encouraged.

"In the water, I felt myself learning to be faster; and now out of it, I am faster, still!"

Pelagia smiled. "I saw! Congratulations. I'm glad to have helped Ga-Koro's Kolhii players. That was amazing to watch."

Not wanting to delay any further, Hahli requested that Pelagia take them both back to port. The two thanked Pelagia again, then went to see Turaga Nokama. "We're ready to face the team from Onu-Koro," Hahli said confidently.

"We've learned about Ga-Koro's Principle and Kolhii skill," Macku added.

Nokama smiled and nodded, replying, "Then I shall call the match. Good luck, Hahli and Macku."

X X X

Just a little over an hour later, Hahli headed for the Ga-Koro Kolhii pad. The stands were filled to the maximum capacity—it was quite the experience. Matoran from the earth village sat on the 'away' side, while the water Matoran sat on the 'home' side.

Hahli and Macku walked onto the field to the cheers of the Ga-Matoran, Macku carrying her goalie shield as well as her Kolhii stick. At the same time, Onepu and Taipu entered the Kolhii field, with Taipu carrying his goalie shield and staying back by the goal. Hahli and Onepu approached the center of the field, where the first Kolhii ball would be thrown.

Hahli held out her Kolhii stick as a friendly gesture. Onepu took it, knocking his Kolhii stick against it. "Play well," Hahli said.

Onepu smiled at that, caught off guard, but liking the sound of it. "Thanks, play well," he replied.

With that, the match began.

Hahli and Onepu raced around the field, fighting over control of the ball. Hahli felt herself tire as she had behind the Takea, and it was then that Onepu was able to claim possession. He dribbled and rolled the ball across the field with the knocking end of his staff, much to the excitement of the Onu-Matoran.

Under the threat of losing the match, Hahli pushed herself, realizing that the key to winning would be to exploit her skill of speed before tiring out—she would just have to be fast enough. With that in mind, Hahli swept in front, stole the Kolhii ball, and managed to run it all the way back across the court to the Onu-Matoran goal. This time, the Ga-Matoran raised up loud shouts of praise and encouragement.

Taipu braced in defense against the oncoming Ga-Matoran, but still wasn't fast enough to anticipate and block Hahli's shot. Taipu moved his staff (not his head) to block but missed, allowing the Ga-Matoran the goal and the victory.

X X X

Following Ga-Koro's victory over Onu-Koro, Hahli took the opportunity to briefly visit Turaga Nokama in her hut, leaving Macku behind with the spectators turned fans. "Turaga," she announced upon entering.

Nokama turned to her. "Hahli. Well played. Ga-Koro smiles on you."

Hahli smiled. "Thank you. I wanted to ask—do you have any advice for my training? Advice on how to win the tournament? You're so wise, after all…"

Nokama chuckled. "Kolhii was never my strong suit, Hahli. With that being said…did you not realize the advantage from your own training in the sea?"

"Yes. The speed training was the key to winning," Hahli answered.

"In this match, it was the key to victory, but that may not always be enough to win," Nokama said. "But if you studied all the Matoran's Principles, and learned all their Kolhii Skills…"

"Yes, I've been thinking about that too," Hahli replied. "It'd be a big adventure. I'm still not used to being a Kolhii athlete. I'll do what it takes, it's just that I've never really been outside Ga-Koro."

"To answer your question, that is my most prudent option for you," Nokama stated. "As you proceed through the tiers of the tournament, take note to study the other village's skills."

"Thank you," Hahli said, leaving the dwelling.

As she readied herself to leave Ga-Koro, Hahli was congratulated by several of her fellow workers and her friends. On her way out of the village, she spoke with each one, shaking hands or clasping shoulders.

"Congratulations, Hahli," Kotu said. "I bet you think you did a pretty good job. Better look out, though, because Onepu and Taipu aren't very good. Pride is a poison, you know."

Meanwhile, Amaya's opinion was a bit different. "Great game, Hahli! Onu-Koro has a good team, too. I saw the whole thing! You may be new to Kolhii, but you played like a true athlete. Who knew I had a star stuck making flax with me? I bet you'll go all the way!"

Next was Marka. "By the Sacred Waters, that was a great match you played against Onu-Koro, Hahli!" she exclaimed. "Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you. Shows you what I know about Kolhii. I better keep to my shipyard and supplies!"

Kai and Kailani gave similar praise before Hahli came to Shasa. "Congratulations on your victory, Hahli," Shasa cried. "It was a wonderful game! Onu-Koro's players were not as united as you and Macku." She smiled and winked. "It's because they have no weavers."

Hahli smiled. "Undoubtedly," she nodded.

That brought her to Macku, who was waiting for her by the village path. "Alright! Great game, Hahli!" Macku told her. "We really showed 'em what Ga-Matoran are made of! You did great!"

"Thanks, Macku. You, too," Hahli replied. She turned back to their other friends, some of whom were still waving, while others were returning to their homes. "It was really encouraging to hear all that and see the crowd at the game."

"We made them proud," Macku said. "There's nowhere to go but up after that."

"Or down," Hahli disagreed. When Macku gave her a questioning look, she explained, "…we're going to Onu-Koro, the underground earth village…?"

Macku shook her head slowly but smiled just the same. "You're ready to go, then?"

Hahli nodded. With a final wave goodbye to Nokama, Ga-Koro, and those Matoran that still remained, the two set out for Onu-Koro.


	5. Chapter 5

Hahli and Macku traveled down the lilypad causeway through the town gate to the shore. They continued via a narrow pathway called the Old Fusa Path. This pathway was created to serve as an inland access point to the beaches of Naho Bay, and ultimately to the village of Ga-Koro. Now, the two Ga-Matoran were taking this road to the rest of the island. Soon, the path opened out to the beautiful expanses of the Mata Nui interior. They passed a small sparkling lake and rocky outcroppings covered in moist moss before arriving at a crossroads.

To go to Onu-Koro, Hahli and Macku took the middle path pointing toward the mountains. The road brought them to a post and lintel doorway leading underground. They passed through it and traveled along a dark path filled with stalactite formations and the occasional lightstone—trademark signs of entering the tunnel network in the region of Onu-Wahi. At the end of the path, the two Ga-Matoran could make out a doorway emanating light. When they got there, they saw an Onu-Matoran guarding the doorway.

"Good day, Ga-Matoran. Welcome to Onu-Koro—Toa Onua Nuva's village," the guard said. "I am Damek."

"I am Macku," the goalie spoke. "And this is my companion, Hahli. We are the Kolhii team of Ga-Koro. We are hoping to enter and learn from the Onu-Matoran about their Principle and Kolhii skill."

"Very well," Damek said, returning to his neutral post. "Be safe."

Passing through the door brought Hahli and Macku into the earthen village of Onu-Koro, which had quite a contrasting appearance to Ga-Koro. One of the first sights that greeted them was the village's Vuata Maca Tree, which helped power certain pieces of equipment, primarily of the mining type. Macku led Hahli around the eastern Onu-Koro town square and crossed a small bridge leading over a calm underground stream. The two continued toward a large, impressive-looking hut marked with lightstones mounted on pikes staked in the earth.

The two entered to find the village leader, Turaga Whenua, there. His diminutive figure was bent over, contemplating an elaborate earth formation covered in smaller shining lightstones. As they drew closer, he turned to speak with them. "Well, if it isn't the Kolhii team of Ga-Koro!" he said with a welcoming smile. "As long as you're not here to gloat, welcome to Onu-Koro, water-spirits. Onepu and Taipu have returned to tell us of your victory. You may praise yourself, and feel vanity; but you should be cautious because vanity brings hunger. Since you beat us in Kolhii, maybe you can help repair our wounded pride by giving us a hand around here."

"Okay," Macku accepted. "We are here trying to learn from the Onu-Matoran and we have some time before our next match."

"First, what are some of your duties as leader of the village?" Hahli asked. "What goes in to making the village work?"

"I oversee all the work you see going on around you: the miners, the guild masters, the merchants, the laborers, the Ussal force, the shrine to Onua…just to name a few," Whenua answered. "It is my job to keep everything running smoothly. The mines are where all the ore, rock, lightstones, and most of all, protodermis, comes from. We ship it all over the island. It's hard work to live a virtuous life, but the rewards are great!"

"Virtuous?" Hahli questioned. "Like the Three Virtues?"

"Yes," Whenua smiled. "_Those _virtues. The Great Spirit has taught us much, and gave to us the Three Virtues. From these virtues of being we derive Principles of living," he explained. "I have much to attend to now, so I am not able to explain further, but Aiyetoro the miner can tell you more about the Three Virtues, for he contemplates these things often—he will have a unique perspective on them. If you would like to learn more of the Onu-Matoran Principle, you should talk to Mamru, the Chief Prospector."

"We know a small amount of this study," Macku said. "We learned that from the virtues we find Principle, and from Principles we find Skills for Kolhii."

"Is there someone we can speak to to learn Onu-Koro's Kolhii Skill?" Hahli asked.

"The Mining Captain, Dosne, knows all about labor, which plays an important part in our skill," Whenua told her. "If you want to learn how to work hard, he's the one to talk to. Just know that before you can understand and use the Kolhii Skill, you will need to study the Principle and its origins."

"Thank you for your knowledge and time, Turaga," Macku said. "Now…in exchange, you mentioned lending a helping hand?"

"Yes, what can we offer you?" Hahli asked eagerly.

"We've done a lot of work since the Gahlok invasion—that attack still bears the most destruction this village has ever seen," explained Whenua. "Despite that, we have recovered to be more than we once were. We expanded the Marn tunnels—annexes of the Great Mine—but the Great Mine itself couldn't be saved. Some of the guild captains lost valuable equipment in the flood, and could probably use a good Ga-Matoran swimmer to retrieve all of it. At least twelve tunnels have been established to extract precious metals like protodermis, ore, and lightstones. The Great Mine is an expansive mine network that goes deep and deep into the island of Mata Nui—that is the place that can most likely use your help now."

"We'll do what we can to help," Hahli assured.

"Onua's strength be with you, Hahli. And the same to you, Macku," Whenua replied, turning back to face the glow of the lightstones.

X X X

Hahli and Macku exited Whenua's hut and entered a nearby abode to discover Onepu. "So, you have accepted my invitation to visit our great city, after all!" he greeted them warmly. "You are welcome to Onu-Koro, water-spirits!"

"Hello, Onepu," Hahli returned. "I never got a good chance to tell you that you played well in our Kolhii match."

"It was a good challenge," Macku supported.

Onepu smiled and nodded. "Thank you, both. You played well and won fairly—it's hard to be upset about that."

"Onepu, we need to help some Onu-Matoran in the Great Mine," Hahli mentioned, "but when we're not as busy, would you be up for friendly rematch?"

"I am at your service," Onepu replied, nodding into a slight bow. "Any time you wish to face Taipu and I, just ask! Tell Turaga Whenua, and I am certain he will permit a scrimmage."

"Sounds fun," Macku said, smiling. "We'll see you later!"

Hahli left as well, saying, "Thank you. We must be off again."

"Farewell!" the Onu-Matoran called after her.

Before going far from Onepu's hut, Hahli noticed a Matoran with an orange Kanohi Pakari muttering to himself. She nudged Macku, and the two approached.

"No, that won't do," he said to himself. "We need to boost the efficiency. We're losing power in the grid transfer…huh?" He had noticed Macku and Hahli coming close. "Oh, Ga-Matoran! I thought it was an away game!"

"I am Hahli and this is Macku. Who are you?" Hahli asked. "Why are you troubled?"

"I'm Nuparu, one of Onu-Koro's finest engineers," said the Matoran. "I do most of the maintenance and diagnostics on the tunnels. I maintain all the equipment around here. I saw you, and…well, Ga-Matoran aren't common here. Are you here to play Kolhii against Onu-Koro?"

Hahli understood. "Oh, no. The match was held back at our village, Ga-Koro. It's already over, I'm afraid. The Onu-Matoran played well, but didn't win the game."

Nuparu seemed disappointed, but not much more than that.

"What else were you concerned with?" Macku asked.

"I'm trying to come up with ways to fix the Marn tunnels and the Great Mine's power distributions," Nuparu explained. "Onu-Koro had a rough time getting back on its feet after the initial Gahlok attack, and then was delayed during the Bohrok-Kal strike. I also have to do regular check-ups on the miners."

"Check-ups?" Hahli asked quizzically.

"I evaluate how strong you are, how fast you are…that sort of thing," Nuparu explained. "If you want a check-up, you can come by my hut some time. They're open to all. But what are you two doing here, then, if the match has already been won?"

"We're here to study Onu-Koro's Principle and learn its Skill before our next match," Macku revealed. "Turaga Whenua also asked us to do some work on the floodwaters of the Great Mine while passing through."

"Do you know where the Great Mine is?" Nuparu asked.

Both Ga-Matoran shook their heads.

"Well, then," Nuparu said, turning away, "follow me!" As the trio started walking, Nuparu continued, "It's actually hard to avoid, once you know where it is, since it's so big. Here's an entrance, to the north."

The two Ga-Matoran followed Nuparu a small distance to a large ornate doorway that read "Onu-Koro Great Mine" above it. Nuparu gestured to the mine, then left. Together, they walked down the dark pathway, but before they reached the end of the trail, the clanking sounds of mining machinery and glow of lightstones coming from a doorway caught Hahli's attention.

"What is it?" Macku asked, as Hahli took a few steps to investigate.

"Just looking and learning," she replied.

Macku followed her inside the room. Inside, several Matoran were hard at work surrounded by small piles of minerals strewn about. Among the Matoran laboring away, Hahli recognized Taipu. She approached him, with Macku still coming behind, also.

"Taipu," Hahli said, announcing their presence.

"Hello!" Taipu replied enthusiastically, taking a break from his labors. "You are the ladies from bright Ga-Koro! Have you come to help dig?"

"Probably not," Macku chuckled. "I doubt we're the best diggers. What do you do?"

"I carry the ore from the mines to the workpiles," Taipu explained. "It is hard work. I can carry rocks for a long time. Onepu says it is because I have the Kolhii skill of Stamina."

Hahli saw their opening. "Taipu, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to learn the skill of Stamina while passing through Onu-Koro."

"Well, Dosne is my boss—he's the Mining Captain," Taipu answered. "You should ask him. If he says it is okay, I will show you. He's over there." Taipu was pointing to a Matoran who even visually was in charge—he was marching around, occasionally conversing with other workers.

"Thanks, Taipu. He's who Whenua told us to talk to," Macku put in. Then the two left their friend, who returned to his work.

Hahli and Macku set off to converse with Dosne among the Matoran working in the tunnel. "Get that digger back! Try Marn 12!" he shouted about the din. Making another turn, he was surprised when he took notice of Macku and Hahli. "Huh? Look out there, surfacers. Try to stay out of the way! We've got a lot of hard work to do, and can't help tourists!"

"Captain Dosne, my name is Macku and this is Hahli," Macku introduced. "We make up Ga-Koro's Kolhii team."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you both, but I'm very busy," the Onu-Matoran replied. "What is it you want?"

"We are here to continue our training in Kolhii for the Championship," Hahli answered. "During our visit, we have offered our help to Turaga Whenua and the Onu-Matoran; can we assist you in any way?"

"Hm, you're Ga-Matoran…good swimmers," Dosne thought aloud. "Come to think of it, maybe you can help. When the Gahlok flooded the Great Mine in the Bohrok Wars, we lost a digger down there. It's an expensive piece of equipment; we need every one we've got. If you can bring it back, that'll be a huge help. We can't get our work done without it!"

With that, Dosne went back to his management and directing the other Matoran.

X X X

Before leaving what had originally been a branch-off in their search, Macku suggested that they talk to a few other miners to learn more information. When they prompted one, he turned to face them, breathing heavily from his exertion.

"Huh? Hm. It's not often we see Ga-Matoran down here," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I am Hahli, and this is Macku," Hahli spoke. "We are here on a visit to learn from and help the Onu-Matoran. What is your name? What do you do?"

"I'm one of the many miners here, and my name is Aiyetoro," he replied. "It's my job to dig all the ore out of these mines. Gives me a lot of time to think about virtue, though."

"What are your thoughts on the Virtues?" Macku asked, remembering Whenua's description of Aiyetoro.

Aiyetoro frowned. "I'd tell you about it, but I really should finish my shift first. My lightstone died, so right now it's hard to see. Dosne says he wants me to keep working instead of leaving to get a new one. Everyone thinks Onu-Matoran can see in the dark. Well, we can see _well_ in the dark, but not if it's completely unlit!" Aiyetoro explained, exasperated. "Then we're as blind as anyone. Plus, I can use the lightstone to shine on the crystals to see what needs mining recovery and what doesn't."

"Alright, Aiyetoro," Macku replied, making a note for them to return later. "We'll let you get back to work now."

The two approached another Matoran. "This looks like a good spot. Let's try it," he muttered to himself. As he reared back to strike at the earth again, he noticed Hahli and Macku. "Oh, hello Ga-Matoran. I saw the Kolhii game. It was a fine contest; I didn't think you water-dwellers could beat our boys."

Hahli smiled. "Thank you. They played well. My name is Hahli, and this is Macku. We are here to learn and help. Who are you? What do you do?"

"I am the Chief Prospector, Mamru," he answered. "It's my job to find the ore. It is easy if I follow the Principle of Onu-Koro."

"We're interested in learning about the Onu-Koro Principle," Hahli replied. "Can you tell us about it, or are you too busy? Whenua told us to come to you, personally."

Mamru laughed. "The Turaga flatters me, but unfortunately I'm too busy right now. You could talk to Azibo, though. He's my best prospector, very talented—and he deserves a break. He knows a lot about the Principle, too. He's right over there."

"Thank you, Chief Prospector. Goodbye," Hahli said as he returned to his work. She and Macku turned to the Matoran to which Mamru had gestured—also the last Matoran working in this section.

"Azibo," Macku announced, causing him to turn. "I am Macku and this is Hahli. We are visiting and hope to learn about Onu-Koro's Principle. Mamru said we could even give you a break from your work in doing so. Can you tell us a little about it?"

"Well, if Mamru has OK'd it, then sure," Azibo said. Then he added a bit more frustrated, "But my sluice has fallen in this crevice." He gestured to a place he was working. "I need to get it out. I use it to filter solid protodermis out of the earth and collect it in bundles."

"Hm," Macku said, thinking. "I don't really want to go all the way back to Ga-Koro to get rope and a hook."

"You don't have to!" Azibo said. "We're not _completely _cut off down here in Onu-Koro. In the eastern part of town there's a trader named Zemya. He has materials—I just need to go by for a visit."

"Hold on…" Hahli said, searching through her things. "Yes—I have some!" she said, pulling the materials out.

"You do? Perfect!" he exclaimed. Hahli assembled the tool, and fished for the sluice. After a few tries, she was able to snag and raise the tool. "Thanks!" Azibo expressed, hefting the cutter in his hands once again. "I'll be more careful with it… Now I'll be able to get back to work, and pursue our town's Principle!"

Azibo went on, "Speaking of which, I have a few minutes to talk about it. The Onu-Koro Principle is Prosperity! Following the Principle of Prosperity requires great determination and skill, but it brings great wealth!" He turned back to the structure he had been working on extracting. "There's protodermis in these mines, for example! And now, I'll be able to get at it, thanks to you, Hahli!"

"You're very welcome," Hahli answered.

"Here, this is the Charm of Prosperity," Azibo said. He gave Hahli a small piece of decorative ore. On it, a picture of a triangle of circles had been etched. The bottom row had three, the row on top of that had two, and on top of those two was the final circle. The resulting pyramid seemed to represent a stockpile. "I've been holding onto it for a while," Azibo explained. It's supposed to change hands whenever someone new learns about its contents."

"Interesting," Macku commented. "Thank you for teaching us."

"Azibo, while you're on break, do you think we could lend your lightstone to Aiyetoro?" Hahli asked. "His went out and he needs a new one."

"Sure," Azibo said, picking his up and handing it over. "I'll go get another one at Zemya's shop while I have time."

Macku took the luminescent stone. "That's nice of you. Thank you again!"

As Azibo left, the two went back to the first Matoran with whom they had conversed. Macku called his name as they walked over to him. "I have a lightstone here for you," she said, offering it. "Azibo is letting you use it while he gets a new one on break."

"Really?" Aiyetoro asked, gratefully accepting it. "Thanks! Since I have it, it probably wouldn't hurt to talk now—I'll just work harder. Now, what did you want to ask me, again?"

"We were going to talk about virtue," Hahli reminded him.

The Onu-Matoran nodded. "Oh, yes! We toil away all day in the mines. When you think about it, it's a combination of two of the Three Virtues. It's both our Duty and our Destiny!"

"Hmm…Duty and Destiny?" Macku pondered.

"How do you find Prosperity from Duty and Destiny?" Hahli asked.

"Onua gazes upon the earth and sees riches," Aiyetoro said proudly. "It is our Duty to dig, and our Destiny to find materials, being productive! The combination of Duty and Destiny brings the Principle!"

"The Principle of Prosperity," Hahli offered.

"Exactly," Aiyetoro nodded.

"I think we've learned what we need to here, for now, Hahli," Macku said.

"You're right," Hahli agreed. "Thank you Aiyetoro. Goodbye!"

X X X

Hahli and Macku left the Marn Tunnel and headed toward the Great Mine once again. One look over the main edge revealed what looked like a great underwater lake, not a mine shaft. The two were here to see the damage from the Gahlok swarm for themselves, as well as try to search for Dosne's mining equipment. A short discussion led them both to dive into the water, after which they split up.

Hahli could see several submerged cave entrances. Inside one of the caves, there was thankfully a small air pocket, but no tools or lightstones. Instead, the only defining features were several short pillars of earth that looked similar to the ones the Onu-Matoran had been mining up above. She tried to break them with her sickle and hatchet, but they proved ineffective against the tightly-packed earth.

Taking a deep breath of air, Hahli re-entered the watery mass. Macku, coming out of one of her own caves, signalled with her hand to ask if Hahli had found anything. Hahli shook her head, then signalled Macku the same way, only to get the same response.

Hahli tried a second cave, to no avail. Determined to continue, the Ga-Matoran exited and dove deeper to the lower levels. The water pressure was extremely taxing on her, and Hahli was forced to use some of her air bladders to make it to the lower caves.

In the fifth cave she entered, Hahli discovered a tool—some kind of digger. _Is this what Dosne needs? _she wondered. She stowed it anyway. _Can't hurt,_ she reasoned.

In yet another cave she finally found a lightstone lying on the ground of the cave. Placing it in her satchel, she examined the cave and noticed a deposit of a smooth, light-blue substance. Similar to the earthen pillars in one of her previous caves, she didn't have the necessary equipment to extract any resources. Having searched most of the conspicuous caves around the Great Mine, Hahli surfaced, where Macku was already waiting.

"Find anything?" she asked. "I got some loose ore."

"I found a lightstone and this digging tool," Hahli said, holding it out. "I'm not sure if it's the one Dosne was looking for, but we can check."

"Great!" Macku said, happy to have made progress. "Let's head back."

X X X

Hahli and Macku found Dosne where he was before, still overseeing the work in the Marn Tunnel section.

"Dosne, I've got a digging tool, but I don't know if it was the one you were looking for," Hahli told him.

"You do?" Dosne asked, turning to see and take it. "Yes—this is what we need. It may not look like much but its inner workings make it expensive. This is a big help—thanks for your troubles. Mining is hard work with the right tools, and it's even harder without them!"

"Yes, working in such dry, dark places must take a lot of energy," Macku supported. "Dosne, Whenua told us to talk to you about labor to learn of Onu-Koro's Kolhii skill. Could you tell us a little about how they are related?"

"Stamina, the Onu-Koro Kolhii skill, gives you the power to dig forever," Dosne explained. "If you want to learn stamina, you should talk to Taipu, he is our best digger! He has greater stamina than anyone in Onu-Koro. Since you found the digger, I suppose it can't hurt for you to talk to him. You can tell him I said it's okay. But don't keep him away from his digging too long!"

Hahli smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, we won't. Goodbye."

"So long!" he answered.

The two then approached Taipu. "Hello again, Taipu," Macku opened. "We did a favor for Dosne, and he said you could teach us to increase our stamina. Would you, please?"

"Yes, I can show you!" the miner responded excitedly. "Here, we can carry rocks together—that will help train you. And you can help me work at the same time!"

Hahli laughed, but shared his enthusiasm. "Okay!"

"Let's get started then," Macku added, picking up some of Taipu's work.

"Here…" he said, directing her to a pile of rocks. He made Macku pick up a heavy rock and carry it a long distance to a rock pile. Lifting and carrying it wasn't bad, but she quickly tired from the distance. With encouragement from Taipu and Hahli, and perseverance in her work, she found that she was slowly increasing her endurance—the task became easier each time, and she could go farther than before.

"There," Taipu said. "I think that's enough. You've become much more lasting!"

"I think so, too!" Macku agreed. "Hahli, you've got to do it, too!"

Hahli repeated the process, also doing more taxing labor than she had before. But by the end, she had learned how to push herself even farther. She and Macku thanked Taipu.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the break from work." Taipu pulled out another piece of ore with engraved shapes on it. They were three vertical circles, connected by two vertical lines between the circles, as if the chain could go on forever. "This is the Charm of Stamina—let it remind you of your training until it falls into another's hands."

"Thank you, Taipu," Hahli smiled, stowing the Charm with their other four. "I really appreciate it. Goodbye!"

X X X

Hahli and Macku left the Marn Tunnel, their business finally concluded. They reached a fork in the path, where Hahli deviated from the route to return to Whenua's hut.

"Where are you going?" Macku asked. "The Turaga's home is this way."

"I want to make sure we don't we leave empty-handed," Hahli replied. "Let's stop by Zemya's shop and see if there's anything we might need."

Macku looked at the other path, then back at Hahli. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll continue to Whenua and tell him about our stay."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." As Macku left for Whenua's, Hahli ventured to the eastern town square, as Azibo had recommended. Sure enough, the hut closest to the Onu-Ga-Koro Highway belonged to a trader named Zemya. Among his wares, Hahli noticed several local items such as bundles of ore and protodermis. Anticipating their use, she bought small quantities of both.

Zemya kindly pointed out that just next door was Onu-Koro's crafter, and that he might be able to make other useful tools. Thanking him for the purchase and information, Hahli went next door.

The Onu-Matoran there was justifiably surprised to see a Ga-Matoran walk in, but he was pleasant. Hahli learned that his name was Akamu, and that he made most of the mining equipment used by the miners. Tools of interest were a pickaxe made from bamboo and ore, and a sluice made from bamboo and a net. Hahli took one of each, retrieving the necessary materials from her satchel to do so. It was a short while before Akamu returned from the back of the shop with the completed goods.

Hahli left Akamu's place to return to Whenua's. On her way, she happened to see in another hut, catching a glimpse of Nuparu hard at work repairing machines. She walked in, recognizing one of the many technological occupants of the room as the Boxor. The sight made her think back to their use to defend Ga-Koro during the attack of the Bohrok swarms.

"Hm…" he muttered. "Yes, looks like we'll need to work on these supports…and the equipment will never fit down here."

"Hello, Nuparu," Hahli announced.

Nuparu looked up from his work and came over to her. "Hello, Hahli. What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by. I came from the trader's shop next door," she answered. "Macku and I were able to learn much and help out some in the Marn Tunnel outside the Great Mine. Thanks again for leading us there."

Nuparu smiled. "Certainly—it was no problem. I'm glad things worked well."

Hahli went on, "You said you do check-ups on the miners, right?"

"Yes, I evaluate a worker's effectiveness and try to find ways to improve their performance or morale. Would you like a physical?"

Hahli chuckled, finding herself comfortable around Nuparu. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's necessary. Good luck with your machines and your work."

"Take care of yourself!" he said as she left. "Thanks for stopping by."

Hahli wanted to do one more thing before returning to Macku and Whenua: return to the Great Mine. Arriving there, she dove back into the water. She satisfactorily noticed that after her stamina training, she was able to hold her breath for a much longer period of time; this was supported by the reduced usage of air bladders. The accomplishment made her smile.

Hahli revisited the caves she and Macku had before, this time using her new Onu-Matoran tools, the pickaxe and sluice. With their sturdier tips hacking away at the ore, she extracted ore and protodermis from the caves for herself and Macku later. Then, convinced she had done all she should in the village for the time being, Hahli decided to pay her final, departing visit to Whenua.

X X X

By the time Hahli arrived at the elder's hut, Macku had already spoken about the Kolhii game, their help to the Onu-Matoran, and what they had learned.

"Congratulations again on your victory in Kolhii, Hahli, and thank you for helping our guilds recover their equipment," Whenua thanked her. "You and Macku are gracious competitors. You both have Onu-Koro's deepest respect, as well as mine."

"It was our pleasure to help, Turaga," Macku replied. "We're beyond the old days of standing as separate villages. If your Onu-Matoran ever need help, just ask!"

"Of course," Whenua smiled. The Matoran had come a long way.

"Turaga, if we have time to practice with Onepu and Taipu, would you be able to arrange a match?" Hahli asked, suddenly remembering their offer. "They said you probably could without much difficulty."

"Well, that would be an honor!" Whenua exclaimed. "I'm sure they'd be delighted. No, it wouldn't take much effort."

"Perfect! Maybe we can play some friendly rounds after the play-offs," Hahli thought.

"Yes. Even if you two are separated, we can send an Ussal for you," Whenua said. "And you can meet at our Kolhii field."

"That already sounds like it might be a nice break," Macku added. "It could be nice to just practice some maneuvers."

Whenua looked back and forth between the two. "You could practice now. It might be best for your team to get into the practice of practice. And, you must practice together as well—you don't want your team held back by a weak team member."

"Yes, that's why we're both learning from the villages," Hahli explained. "That way we both understand the principles that drive the Matoran from each village, as well as what their skill is."

Macku was still thinking about Whenua's offer. "Alright—maybe a quick match. What do you say, Hahli? Whenua told me that the next playoff is in Ko-Koro. Do you think we have time?"

Hahli considered. "Alright, then. I think Turaga Nuju can excuse training and preparation."

With that settled, Whenua sent an Onu-Matoran messenger for Taipu and Onepu, excusing both for a practice Kolhii match. Meanwhile, Hahli and Macku traveled to the Onu-Koro Kolhii Field and participated in what turned out to be a few practices matches with the Onu-Matoran team.

Onepu made a comment about the Ga-Matoran not only being faster, but also tiring less. "Oh yeah," Taipu called out to his forward on the field. "I might have had something to do with that…"

Onepu only had time to cast a quick glance that read: _you could have told me that_, before he had to chase after Hahli again. "Too bad for us," he mumbled to himself, as Hahli managed to make a goal and win the practice round.

The Matoran played a couple more friendly games as well. After the practice, the Onu-Matoran went back to their work, and Hahli and Macku bid farewell, departing Onu-Koro to travel to the other villages of Mata Nui.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ga-Matoran Kolhii team returned to the central crossroad of Mata Nui—this place linked major highways to all the Koro. This time, they took the path to the right of the Onu-Ga-Koro path, heading toward the snow-capped mountains of Ko-Wahi.

Beside the path, a sparkling lake in the plain reflected the horizon's view of the tall mountains in the distance. As the two left the quiet plains, the path started to climb into the mountain itself, carved into the uneven, rocky terrain. Vegetation became more and more sparse, and a cold wind started to pick up as they reached the end of the path.

A rope ladder was the only way up, so the Matoran took it to the top. After the ladder, there was another snowy path where the way continued on. Finally, they arrived at an icy plateau with a gate that was guarded by two Ko-Matoran.

As Hahli walked up to the two of them, the guards shook off the snow that had settled on them during their post. "My name is Hahli, and this is my companion, Macku; we seek entrance."

"I am Talvi, a Sanctum Guard," one replied.

"And my name is Pakastaa," the other responded. "You don't appear to be a threat. What is your business in Ko-Koro?"

"We are the Ga-Koro Kolhii team—Hahli is the forward, and I am goalie," Macku explained. "We are traveling across Mata Nui to learn the various skills of Kolhii and play in the Championship play-offs."

Pakastaa looked at Talvi. The two nodded in agreement at the same time. "You may pass," Talvi said, looking back at the Ga-Matoran.

"Thank you," Macku replied, as she and Hahli passed through. "Goodbye."

The Ko-Matoran did not return her goodbyes as they passed through the gate's threshold. It entered into an icy courtyard with several rope ladders dangling from upper levels and doorways and windows carved into its walls. In this courtyard as well was the village Vuata Maca Tree. Directly ahead, a large temple-like ice structure loomed. Hahli led the two along the narrow icy path and entered the building.

Inside, three Matoran were studying writings on the many pillars supporting the structure. Ignoring them for the moment, the two continued to the end of the hall, where two figures stood in quiet contemplation. One was easily recognizable as the village's Turaga, Nuju. The other was Nuju's famous translator, Matoro.

"Clack cleek?" Nuju asked.

Hahli and Macku waited, but Nuju's translator remained silent.

"Clack cleek?" the ice Turaga repeated. "Click woot Nuju. Toot click?"

Still Matoro remained silent.

"Clack click Matoro. Toot whir clack clack!" Nuju said emphatically, gesturing to Matoro.

Macku smiled. "Alright, Matoro—that's enough. What's he saying?"

Matoro finally burst into a grin, his practical joke over. "I'm sorry. Nuju says, 'Welcome, Ga-Matoran, to Ko-Koro and Mount Ihu. It is nice to see you again Macku. Your reputation by the Kolhii line-up precedes you; it comes as no surprise to me that you have come. I bid you to take comfort here.'" Matoro shook hands with Macku. "I personally anticipate playing against you in the field—I am the forward player for Ko-Koro."

"Thanks for the welcome, Matoro," Hahli said. "It's nice to meet you. Can you tell me a bit about Ko-Koro?"

"Ko-Koro is cradled in the slopes of Mount Ihu, highest of Mata Nui's peaks," Matoro replied. "On Mount Ihu nothing grows and nothing changes. The mountain is perfectly at peace." Following that very sentiment, Matoro took a soothing breath of chilled air. "All Ko-Matoran strive to reach a sublime state of peace," he elaborated. "Toudo, the trapper, has attained the greatest level of this discipline. He may speak of it, if you ask."

"What do the Ko-Matoran ponder so much?" Hahli asked. "The Virtues?"

"Yes, but one more than the others—in Ko-Koro, we contemplate the Destiny of Mata Nui and all its people," Matoro explained. "If you wish to learn more of the studies of Destiny, I recommend you speak with our architect, Jaatiko. He spends much time meditating on the Virtue of Destiny."

"Well, those are all the questions I have for now," Hahli said, before turning to her teammate. "Macku?"

"Just one," Macku said, turning to Matoro. "In the upcoming Kolhii game, who will we play against? If you're the forward, who is your goalie?"

"You shall face Kopeke and myself—he is my defense," Matoro answered.

Macku's face lit up once again. "Oh, Kopeke!" She turned to Hahli. "He was part of the Chronicler's Company, too."

Matoro smiled, too. "Very good. It should be a fun match, then."

Hahli nodded her appreciation. "Thank you for your time, Matoro. I think we're going to talk with a few other Ko-Matoran before our match."

"Don't despair; take your time," the Ko-Matoran said. "Be at peace." Then he and the Turaga returned to their contemplation.

X X X

The first Ko-Matoran the Ga-Matoran team spoke with were there in the Sanctum. There were three there, studying the Wall of Prophecy—Ko-Koro's famous attribute. "Hello," Hahli opened. "What do you do here?"

"I am Jaa, the scribe," he replied. "I copy Nuju's translations of the Wall of Prophecy. What are Ga-Matoran like you doing in the Sanctum of Ko-Koro?"

"We are here for the Kolhii match between Ga-Koro and Ko-Koro," Macku explained. "While we're here, we thought we might learn more about the village."

Jaa gave a slanted expression. "I see. I'm busy right now, but feel free to talk to the others here. Sorry." With that, he walked off to a ladder leading to one of the upper levels of the Sanctum.

The two approached the next Matoran, who identified himself as Lumi, a studying acolyte. When asked about his occupation, he answered, "I meditate on Mount Ihu's anger."

"Anger?" Macku repeated. "How can a mountain feel anger?"

"The mountain knows rage," Lumi elaborated. "When it is angry the snows hurl from its peaks, and crash down in a terrible display. That is why we meditate on peace in Ko-Koro. Peace opposes anger. If we are at peace, the mountain is at peace. If we anger, the mountain angers. Because of this, we strive to be peaceful."

Lumi then left to pursue another matter. That left Hahli and Macku to talk to the third Matoran in the room. Hahli went through the routine of introducing herself and Macku and why they were in Ko-Koro. When prompted, he explained, "My name is Kylma, and I am an adept. My profession deciphers prophecies from the Wall of Prophecy. Do you wish to know the future?"

Hahli blinked, surprised for the moment. "You know my future?"

"The Wall knows," Kylma corrected.

Hahli looked at Macku for a second opinion. The latter simply smiled and nodded.

"Think carefully," the Ko-Matoran cautioned. "Your future holds both happiness and pain—everyone's does. Do you really wish to look into it?"

Hahli thought for a moment. After deciding that it would be prudent to listen, the next decision was which to hear first—the good news or the bad. "Tell me of happiness," she said.

"You shall serve to unite the island of Mata Nui and bring light to its darkest hour," Kylma declared.

Macku smiled and put her hand on Hahli's shoulder, as a subtle show of congratulations. Hahli hardly noticed it, though. "And, of pain…?" she asked Kylma.

The adept looked at her somberly. "The one you care for shall be destroyed," he said solemnly. "He shall fight nobly, and end with benevolent cause."

A moment of silence followed, then Kylma left. Hahli simply stood there in confusion. Who was that referring to…? Most of her closest friends were her Ga-Matoran sisters, but Kylma had implied it was not a female that would lose their life. She thought about her experiences, coming up blank.

Macku patted her shoulder again, this time a notion of comfort. "Come on, Hahli. Don't worry about it—I'm sure everything will be fine. The Makuta and his Rahi have been defeated, and the Bohrok Queens and their back-up Bohrok-Kal have been vanquished, too. It's finally a time of peace for us! This time, it'll last forever."

With that friendly encouragement, Macku led Hahli back out of the Sanctum and into the courtyard. But Hahli's thoughts followed her, too. _How long can "forever" last? _

X X X

In a small ice chamber off the courtyard, a Ko-Matoran trader named Kokkan was selling and buying wares. Making a mental note of its location for the future, Macku and Hahli climbed a ladder to the right of the village gate and arrived at an upper level with entrances to two dwellings—one at ground level and the other up a short ladder, both integrated into the mountains' peaks. They entered the dwelling at ground level first.

This turned out to be the dwelling of Kopeke. "Hello, Macku. It's good to see you are well," he replied, after a brief introduction. "It's nice to meet you, Hahli." He turned back to Macku. "As it turns out, I was chosen to play as the goalkeeper for Ko-Koro's Kolhii team."

"Yes, Matoro told us—we'll see you on the field, then," Macku informed.

"I would like to talk more, but I must get ready for my last practice session with Matoro," Kopeke said. "We can talk more later. Best of luck."

Macku bid her friend goodbye to practice with Matoro, and went up the short ladder to the other ice cave, Hahli following along behind. In this cave also, there was another Matoran standing next to some tablets laid out on a table. They learned that this was the home of Jaatikko, the architect.

"I look at a snowflake, I see a monastery," the Ko-Matoran said poetically. "I look at the snow, I see Destiny."

"Tell us what you think about Destiny," Macku asked.

"Why, one of you shall converge Unity, Duty, and Destiny," Jaatikko told her. "One of you is the bringer. One of you is the snowflake on the mountain—hidden, but essential. Destiny is all that will be, as it also comes from all that was."

As Jaatikko said this, he handed Macku a small object, the Charm of Destiny. It was a small, frost-covered rock from Ko-Wahi, with the symbol of Destiny inscribed: two circles separated horizontally, with a curved, circular line drawn from one and almost reaching the other. "The culmination and simultaneous combination of all that was and all that will be," Jaatikko explained. "Destiny cannot be simply taught within a few minutes, but must be learned over a lifetime—then you can achieve it. But because you inquired about it, you are now the bearer of that Charm."

"Thank you for talking with us, Jaatikko," Hahli said. "Goodbye."

Jaatikko remained silent as Hahli and Macku left the cave. Climbing back down from the dwelling, they traveled across a precariously thin ice bridge over to another area of Ko-Koro's upper levels. There, two more entrances were carved into the wall; one was on the ground level and the other was up a short ladder, like before.

The two Ga-Matoran explored the ground-level cave first, revealing it to be the home of the icesmith, Arktinen. With a slightly different role than Kokkan's shop of raw materials, Arktinen served more the role of the "crafter" position that they were used to in Ga-Koro and had seen in Onu-Koro. Since she had them on hand, Hahli traded the necessary materials to make several marker flags.

"Those are for navigation in the upper regions of the mountains in Ko-Wahi," Arktinen had explained, before the trade. "They keep you from getting lost; trappers and explorers usually carry them."

Hahli had looked at Macku, saying, "You never know."

Leaving Arktinen's cave, the two then went up to the second level of this cache, finding a Matoran named Toudo—a trapper by occupation. When he was asked to further explain his career, there was an uncomfortably long pause before he answered.

"I hunt Rahi for the resources they provide in Ko-Koro," he eventually said.

"Are you alright?" Macku asked. "You seem lost in thought, hesitant—er, more than usual for a Ko-Matoran, anyway."

"Yes, Macku. Thank you for asking, but I am more than alright," Toudo replied. "I simply wait. I am a trapper by occupation, but by personality, I am at peace. Peace is the Principle of Ko-Koro—from Destiny comes Peace. To know Destiny, you must know peace. To be at peace, you must control your will."

"What do you mean by that?" Hahli asked.

Toudo simply smiled. "Have you ever been to the Wastes?" he asked.

Hahli shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Toudo looked at Macku, who similarly shook her head. He nodded understanding. "They are also known as the Drifts. There is a hermit who dwells there. He knows of willpower," the trapper explained. "He dwells by the Ice Floe. To find your way in the Wastes, you must use flags, or you will be lost forever."

Hahli winked at Macku. "Told you so," she said, playfully.

"I know—you were right," Macku agreed.

Toudo picked up their conversation. "Ah, so you have already had the sense to gather some, that is good. Plant one in the snow wherever you go, so that you may find your way back again. But beware, for the Mountain will keep them, and snow upon them, and they will be lost. So do not tarry."

The last thing Toudo did was hand Hahli a Charm. "Take also this Charm of Peace, as a symbol of what you have learned." This Charm's symbol was a curvy vertical line with two circles diagonally across it, settled contentedly near the curves of the lines, as if they had found their place. "This represents Peace," Toudo reiterated. "Meditate on it often."

X X X

After receiving further directions from Toudo, he engaged in a meditative state as Hahli and Macku left his cave. They climbed down a nearby rope ladder to find themselves back at the Ko-Koro courtyard. They returned to Nuju's Chamber of Prophecy in the Sanctum. Not far from Nuju's and Matoro's usual spot, there was a small section of the wall that resembled a doorway, just as Toudo had described. Triggering a switch in the middle of the panel, Macku discovered a doorway to a long icy tunnel.

The two followed the tunnel until it led out into a snowy plain—the most encompassing part of Ko-Wahi known as the Wastes. As they moved further and further away from the tunnel entrance, the storms increased in intensity. Macku had to remind Hahli to put up the flags, so they wouldn't get lost. In compliance, Hahli began incrementally placing a flag in the snow in order to either get their bearings or find their way back.

After a very long and cold journey, they found themselves at the edge of an icy precipice. "We should turn back," Macku shivered, pointing to the edge.

"Wait, I see something!" Hahli said. She waded through the snow to a pile of it near the very edge. Nestled in the pile, Hahli found another Charm. This showed one circle with three vertical lines next to each other above it. Puzzling over it, she stowed away the Charm and returned to where Macku was waiting.

The two continued to explore the Drifts until they discovered a small clearing. Here, the valley helped to mitigate the intensity of the storm. In the middle of the clearing, there was a small ice hut surrounded by large spiky ice formations. Exchanging a quick glance, Hahli and Macku braved past the spines and entered the hut, finding a lone Ko-Matoran inside. His entire form and armor were one color: a snowy white. His light blue eyes were hidden behind a similarly pure-white Kanohi Matatu.

Before either could even make an introduction, he spoke. "Hello, Hahli. Welcome, Macku," he greeted them unexpectedly. "Did you find the Charm of Willpower? I hid it out there for you."

Hahli pulled out the Charm she had found earlier. It did look like the circle was facing off against the onslaught of lines ahead of it. "Yes," she decided. "I found it."

"But how do you know us?" Macku asked, confused. "You're all the way out here."

"I have been expecting you," the hermit replied. "I am Kantai. Your reputation precedes you; you are spoken of in the Prophecies of Ko-Koro."

"What is your connection to willpower?" Hahli asked.

"If I am at peace, I can know Mata Nui's will," came Kantai's reply. "The will is the greatest power you can master. To possess great willpower is to always be aware. I can help you understand willpower, if you wish."

"Yes, we wish to know willpower," Hahli answered.

Kantai nodded. "Very well. I shall set you upon an ice pole. If your mind is clear and your are at peace with the world, your willpower shall hold you steady."

Kantai led Hahli and Macku out of the front of his dwelling, to the ice spines they had seen on their way in. Kantai walked over to a ladder that had originally been hidden from view. He had Hahli climb the ladder and then stand on the tallest of spikes. Hahli was shocked to find that the pole was not securely attached to the ground, but moved with her weight.

"Your task is to balance the pole so that it is completely straight off the ground," Kantai instructed from below. "You must do this without falling." Hahli initially leaned too much to one side, flailing her arms desperately to try to recenter her weight. "Let anger fade from your mind. Let peace fill your thoughts," Kantai encouraged.

_OK, peace…just like swimming in the waters of Ga-Wahi, _Hahli thought to herself. Taking deep breaths, she mastered her sense of self and her will. She was able to keep the pole balanced for a long time before Kantai called her down.

"Good job, Hahli!" Macku congratulated her. "I would have cheered, but didn't want to distract you."

"Thanks, Macku," Hahli replied. "Looks like it's your turn, now."

"Alright, here I go," Macku said, handing Hahli her Kolhii stick.

Macku climbed up to repeat what Hahli had done. Before long, she, too, had learned the concentrated focus of peace and willpower, balancing the spike beneath her as well.

"Thank you for your training, Kantai," Hahli said, once they were together again.

Kantai pointed to Hahli's bag. "Keep the Charm of Willpower. It will be a reminder of what you learned. Farewell."

With that, Hahli and Macku returned to the Wastes in order to begin the journey back to Ko-Koro.

X X X

Using the marker flags she had planted on the way there, Hahli navigated their way back to the tunnel leading to the Chamber of Prophecy in the Sanctum. There, they approached Matoro.

"We are ready to face Ko-Koro's Kolhii team," Macku told him.

After a quick word with Turaga Nuju, Matoro turned back to Macku. "He says he shall call the match," the Ko-Matoran said. "I will arrange for Kopeke to meet us there. Go to the Kolhii field, and all will be resolved."

The Ga-Matoran took Matoro to his word, travelling to the Ko-Koro Kolhii Field. They reached it by climbing down the ladder by the edge of the courtyard and heading toward the area located at the base of the Sanctum.

Not much later, the four Matoran—Hahli, Macku, Matoro, and Kopeke—were getting ready to play. Macku noticed that Kopeke's mask was suspiciously different. Instead of his light blue Kanohi Komau, he was wearing a medium-grey Matatu. "Kopeke," she called. "Why did you change masks?"

"Unfortunately, my old one was broken in a rough session of Kolhii practice. There was an accident," Kopeke answered. "Out of respect for our wise Turaga, I have chosen a Kanohi like his to replace it!"

Before the ball came on the field, Hahli offered her stick's end to Matoro. For a second, he looked confused at it, unsure of what she wanted. She looked at him, then nodded her head toward her tool. Then Matoro understood, nodding back and clanking his Kolhii stick against hers. After he did so, she said firmly but in good spirits, "Play well!" The sportsmanship made him smile, and then he readied himself.

With that, the match began at the sound of a horn. Despite possessing training and skill in both speed and stamina, the Ko-Matoran's willpower in balance and coordination still made them worthy opponents. Seeing that their will was evenly matched, Hahli pushed her other skills even more. She began making harder, more complicated maneuvers with the Kolhii ball, keeping it away from Matoro for a longer period of time. Then her stamina won out over his and she was able to get a score by Kopeke, allowing the Ga-Matoran team to emerge victorious.

Most of the Ko-Matoran were silent after the match's outcome. Only Turaga Nuju, shortly accompanied and translated by Matoro, spoke to the players: "This has echoed in Mount Ihu's drifts. Nuju says you both have done well, Hahli and Macku."


	7. Chapter 7

The next village the Ga-Koro Kolhii team was scheduled to face in the preliminary Kolhii rounds was Le-Koro. As Hahli and Macku departed from Ko-Koro, they took a path down the mountain that lead into the jungle. Following it, they eventually arrived at the outskirts of the Kanae Jungle. Together, they entered the jungle and discovered a simplistic ladder made of vines and branches trailing along the jungle floor. They climbed it and passed through a natural arch in the large trees. After that, they crossed the village's Vuata Maca Tree into the Le-Koro town square.

Two Le-Matoran were there, but Hahli and Macku wanted to speak with the Turaga first. They continued straight toward an adjacent tree attached to the main square by a bridge made of wooden planks. Entering a hollow tree, they found a brightly lit chamber with yet another smaller tree growing inside. At the smaller tree's base was Turaga Matau.

"Welcome, water-ladies!" he said. "Long is the ground-path from sea-bright Ga-Koro to deep-wood Le-Koro. Take rest here if you tire, for you shall need it. Our Kolhii team, Kongu and Tamaru, have practiced long and hard and are ready to face you at the Kolhii Tree."

Macku smiled. Tamaru, too, had been a friend of hers within the Chronicler's Company. _It looks like our skills and relationships with our Turaga have made us favored candidates for Kolhii. _"Greetings, Turaga Matau," she said. "Thank you for your welcome."

"Deep-wood Le-Koro is town of leaf and branch, home of high-flying wind-riders!" Matau said, giving a Le-Koro introduction. "For just as Ga-Koro sailors ride waves by seacraft, in boat and under sail, so Le-Koro pilots sail clouds, on Gukko and Kahu wings! Hear you, the wind in the trees? It is jungle-song. High-tree whispers are the flute of virtue! As with the other Turaga, so speak I of Mata Nui's care, and things both forward and back. Listen well to the song of the forest, for it shall teach you."

"I don't understand—what do mean 'the song of the forest'?" Hahli asked.

"The song of the forest are its words and truth-knowledge, but in sing and dance-music, for it is humming with ever-life," Matau replied. "There are two who sure-know of the forest's song—it's singers, Makani and Sanso. From their bright-hearts, you can more-study."

X X X

Hahli and Macku bid Matau goodbye, moving along to speak with other Matoran as the elder had recommended. They returned to the town square where the two Le-Matoran were earlier. Macku approached one wearing a light green Kanohi Matatu first.

"Hello, Ga-Matoran," he said. "Have you come to hear our song?"

"Yes, and to play Kolhii," Macku replied. "My name is Macku, and this is Hahli."

"Perfect! I am Makani, the musician," the Le-Matoran introduced. "With song we honor the virtue of Le-Koro!"

"And what virtue does Le-Koro value?" Hahli asked.

"Listen and heed the virtue sung by Mata Nui to Le-Koro," Makani implored. "Who can walk silent in the wood? Taku-cry and Fikou-chirp, wind-horn and trunk-drum; all around is the ceaseless jungle-song, dawn, high-sun, and night! All of these—to unite their voices with our music is the duty of all Le-Matoran. In Le-Koro, our song praises Unity and Duty, and from this comes our Principle!"

"And what is that?" asked Macku.

"Seek sing-song Sanso to learn of our Principle," Makani advised, pointing to the other Le-Matoran in the area. "He can sing it more good-nicely than I."

Hahli and Macku exchanged goodbyes with Makani and went over to Sanso, introducing themselves. "We're here to play Kolhii in the preliminary games," Hahli explained. "I am the forward for the village of Ga-Koro. Macku is the goalie."

"Your friend, Makani told us to seek you out with questions of Le-Koro's Principle," Macku elaborated. "Can you tell us about yourself, and your Principle?"

Sanso nodded happily. "Of course, Ga-Matoran. Kahu and Taku sing of your coming! In Le-Koro we live our lives according to the Principle of Faith. As a musician, I sing songs of faith! Faith is what holds aloft the feet of our leaf-runners! Faith is the wind that lifts our Gukko-riders from the trees! Faith is the hand-sight that guides our discs to their marks! Without faith, no Le-Matoran could sail the skies, or far-run across the treetops."

Hahli laughed. "Yes, I could guess all the Le-Matoran's high-flying and tree-dancing would require a lot of faith."

"We prefer the more comfortable and safe embrace of the realm of the sea," Macku said, smiling, trying to think about being so close to the sky.

Sanso laughed at that. "And that is just fine, water-sister—we here respect you no less! But from our Principle of Faith comes our Kolhii skill. Talk to Kumo if you wish to know-learn, for he true-knows more of it!" Sanso advised. "But because you now sure-know of Faith, you may take-carry what I hold-bear—the Charm of Faith."

Sanso pulled the Charm out of his bag. He handed it to Macku, who then handed it to Hahli. Its picture showed a circle rising from a horizontal line, with rays coming off the circle, as surely as one believed the sun would rise. After studying it, Hahli put it with the others.

"That will remind you of faith—a gift from your visit to Le-Koro," Sanso was telling Macku.

The two Ga-Matoran thanked Sanso and said their goodbyes. Next, they investigated the two huts attached to branches on both ends of the town square, looking for Kumo. One was a shop, owned by a Le-Matoran named Tuuli. Primarily, he had sturdy vines for building or rigging, and for a higher price he also had bartered rope from Ga-Koro available.

Macku pointed at it. "You probably helped make that," she told Hahli.

"Right," Hahli answered quietly, "which means I'm not about to buy it back!"

The two laughed, then thanked Tuuli and left. In the other hut, Macku recognized its occupant. "Hi, Kongu! How are you?"

"Welcome, Macku of Ga-Koro," Kongu replied. "I am fine-well since our last fight-meeting at Kini-Nui. Or I can think-remember more-past to the Matoran Nui."

"Yes, that was an exciting time, too," Macku said in agreement, before turning to her companion. "Kongu, this is Hahli. She's an up-and-coming Kolhii champion for Ga-Koro."

Kongu looked at Hahli with a competitive smile. "Well, then…welcome, Hahli of Ga-Koro, the 'up-and-coming Kolhii champion for Ga-Koro'." He nodded a greeting politely. "Tamaru and I are fine-ready to game-face you both on the Kolhii tree, whenever you are prepared!"

"It's nice to meet you," Hahli returned. "You're the commander in the Le-Koro forces, is that right?"

"High-fly pilot Kongu!" he confirmed, announcing himself. "All fly-pilots are under my command. Boreas, Taki, Vira, Shu, and Orkahm are on patrol-watch by my order! A fine squad they are."

"Kongu, a Le-Matoran musician named Sanso just advised us to seek out Kumo to speak with him," Macku said. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"Oh! Wind-brother Kumo is Le-Koro's disc maker and crafter of wares. His home-place is near—on a short path eastward," Kongu answered.

Hahli turned to leave. "Thanks, Kongu. I'm glad to have met you."

"Equally," Kongu said. "Goodbye, water-sisters! I will see you in Kolhii!"

X X X

Hahli and Macku left Kongu's hut, following his directions. Climbing a third branch off the town square, the two arrived at a vine dangling from the upper levels of the village. They ascended until reaching a platform made of stretched fiber with a hut similarly suspended nearby. A sign outside marked it as belonging to Kumo, but there was another note, too: _Down-tree and across short-bridge working on discs at the Disc Range._

The two descended back to the platform and crossed a short bridge made of wooden planks. The bridge brought them to an adjoining platform that had vines leading downward and a branch supporting it, which led to yet another tall tree. Following that branch walkway, they arrived at the last tree, where a Le-Matoran was working on crafting defensive Kanoka discs.

"Kumo?" Hahli called.

The Matoran looked up. "Yes?"

Hahli proceeded to introduce their names, occupations, and what they were doing in Le-Koro. "A musician named Sanso suggested that we talk to you about Le-Koro's Kolhii skill. Kongu pointed us to your hut, where we saw your sign," she finished. "Could you tell us some about yourself?"

Kumo smiled, leaning back from his work, but remaining seated on the floor. "But of course! I am Le-Koro's craft-maker, so I build-make things from other materials. Some of these bare-raw materials are in Tuuli's tree-shop. My specialty is in make-crafting discs for throwing…not that we safe-need them much now!" he laughed.

It was true—Hahli didn't know of anyone and hadn't heard of any Matoran needing to even lift a weapon in defense in weeks. Still, some preferred them as memoirs or decorations.

"If you're going to play Kolhii, though, you can just tell Turaga Matau when you are ready. He can set it up, no problem," Kumo continued. "In the game that comes you must beware the Le-Matoran keen-shot skill! Tamaru, especially—the leaf-runner and left-hand of Turaga Matau—does not Gukko-fly, but he does tend to the Disc Range often."

"You briefly mentioned your Kolhii skill," Macku said. "What is the pride skill of Le-Koro?"

"Here in Le-Koro our Principle of Faith grants us high-great accuracy," Kumo explained. "If you study and hard-train, you can gain accuracy too!"

"We would like to train in accuracy," Macku told him. "Kongu said you might be able to help?"

"Of course! Then let us begin!" he agreed, standing up and offering Macku a throwing disc.

Kumo's training consisted of having Macku strike a certain number of flying contraptions of the Disc Range using throwing discs. The targets had the likeness of Nui-Rama, which were common in the jungle, but still somewhat bizarre to the Ga-Matoran. The more Macku trained, the easier it was to get the feel for how to more precisely throw the discs.

Next, Hahli went. She also saw visible improvement once she had the time to devote to simply making the projectile fly where she wanted it to go. She envisioned it as a Kolhii ball, and the target as a goal. When she was finished, and Kumo was sufficiently pleased with both of them, he congratulated them by handing Macku the Charm of Accuracy as a keepsake. Its symbol looked nearly identical to the Matoran script character for the number four—a large circle with a very small circle at its center, with four lines going in cardinal directions between the two. The resulting crosshair seemed appropriately precise.

"Now that you have seen-known accuracy, you have won-earned this," Kumo said.

Ready to play now, the two Ga-Matoran thanked the disc maker and made their way back to Matau's chamber in the hollow of the tree. "We are ready to face Kongu and Tamaru in Kolhii," Macku told him.

"Then faith-luck be with you and Hahli," Matau said kindly. "Go to the Kolhii tree stadium and I shall call the match."

X X X

Hahli and Macku left, then, finding their way to the Le-Koro Kolhii Field by climbing down a hanging vine near the Disc Range. Soon, Kongu and Tamaru came, too, as well as most of the Le-Matoran population to watch the game. Kongu and Hahli stalked out into the center of the field, ready to play hard. They leaned over, whereupon Hahli clanked her stick against Kongu's.

"Play well!" she said firmly.

The confidence in her voice earned her a faster reaction than she had seen against Matoro. "Play well!" he echoed.

The game began! Hahli's speed gave her the ball first, but a surprise came right after. Kongu performed an agile flip over her, landing directly in her path. He reached his stick for control of the ball, where Hahli's willpower helped her deflect it. Two, three more attempts and deflections were exchanged, before Kongu finally saw an opening and swept with his leg, kicking her stick hard enough that the ball was flung from its grasp.

The crowd cheered as the two went after it once more. This time, Kongu obtained possession. Over half the field away, he scooped the ball up in his staff, tossed it into the air and batted it with the hammer end. Hahli's head spun quickly as it tried to keep her eyes on the ball. She watched in amazement as the ball ricocheted off the edge of the goal, bouncing at an angle that surely would have landed a point around Macku. Thankfully, with her goalie shield and Ga-Matoran speed, Macku was able to save the game.

The ball bounced off Macku's shield and back into the field. More acrobatics and running continued, but Hahli's stamina won out over time. She pushed herself farther, scoring with a long-ranged goal through her accuracy, as Kongu had tried. With Ga-Koro's victory, the hard-fought game ended amiably.

After the match, when the athletes left the field, lines of Matoran on either side were waiting to praise them or shake hands. Hahli once again accepted the high praise alongside her partner with smiles and expressions of gratitude.

"Heart-strong and quick you are, Hahli!" Kongu praised as they walked. "I did not think you could best us. Against you, our faith was shattered!"

"Shattered?" Hahli inquired, thinking that was a peculiar and perhaps dramatic word. "Macku and I learned of Faith, but I didn't mean to—"

"No, your victory was ever-fine!" Kongu said, slightly backing up apologetically. "Hm…how to clear-explain… Ah! See this branch upon which we tread?" he asked her, hopping up and down on the arm of the higher tree. "See the trunks holding our village proud and tall?"

"Yes."

"Faith keeps solid the leaves beneath our steps," Kongu explained. "But we Le-Matoran beware the rot that forms deep in the wood…it shatters, splinters, and fragments. Even stout oak dark-fears the decay of fragmentation. We air-dwellers believe fragmentation is the enemy of faith!"

Hahli thought about that for a moment. The wording of something as physical as fragmentation opposing something as abstract as faith still confused her. Looking at the Le-Matoran spectators that were now returning to their daily lives, and her good friend Macku, she thought back to the Three Virtues, and where Faith came from—Unity and Duty. _That makes sense,_ she thought, _if either of those were split, faith would be sparse as well. _

Tamaru's comment to her at the end of the athlete's exit took her attention away, though she didn't get the first half of it. "Sorry, Tamaru," Hahli said. "I was just thinking about the Le-Matoran virtues and principle. What did you say?"

"That is alright, sister," the Le-Matoran smiled. "I said, 'Ashamed am I, that you have beaten us!' But I am glad you have won also."

"Thank you, Tamaru," Macku said, coming over. She shook Tamaru's hand and clasped his shoulder, too. "I think I speak for both of us when I say that you two played very well, my friend."

At that moment, two other Le-Matoran came over from the remnants of the crowd. They, too, were familiar faces.

"Ever-quick and lucky are you, Macku, for you have beaten our best Kolhii players," Makani said, congratulating her. "I sing a song of bitter-cheer, for a great game played well but lost."

Sanso came over to Hahli at nearly the same time. "Heart-stop and fast-breath you played against us, Hahli!" he exclaimed. "It was a marvel to see. I now know-have a song about Kolhii to sing that will good-honor the people of Ga-Koro and Le-Koro!"

"Keen-shot and quick-dodge are you, Ga-Matoran!" another voice rang out. The Matoran present turned to see Kumo coming over to join them. "Our team was skilled, yet you defeated them," he added.

"Yes, but most importantly, we've learned a lot," Macku replied, moving to stand next to her companion again. She turned to Hahli, saying, "It seems Nokama was right."

"About what?" Hahli asked.

"Well, for _starters_," Macku said with a hint of teasing in her voice, "about you. You've done perfectly so far! And Nokama was right about learning from the other Matoran."

"As long as you learn, and we have fun, I can accept the results of today's game," Kongu put in. "Such is our glorious time of peace!"

At the reminder of the current age, Hahli found herself unexpectedly and internally somber, rather than happy. She immediately knew why—she was reminded of Kylma's prophecy in Ko-Koro. Was the Age of Peace threatened, or would the Matoran mentioned in prophecy die of simple causes? Neither made her comfortable.

Once again, her thoughts distracted her from surrounding events. Matau had come over and was speaking to each of the players in turn, as Makani, Sanso, and Kumo returned to their huts. "Proud-stand you should, Ga-Matoran!" Matau reassured her. "Cunning and true-shot Kongu and Tamaru are, yet you have won the day."

"Thank you, Turaga," Hahli said with a respectful bow.

Matau nodded and smiled, now speaking to both Ga-Matoran. "Take cheer in tree-bright Le-Koro, for champion of all Mata Nui you may one day be!"


	8. Chapter 8

With their victory over Le-Koro achieved, Hahli and Macku returned to the crossroad hub in Mata Nui's interior in order to venture to their next location—Po-Koro. The two crossed a makeshift log bridge over a small green valley. The bridge and following path took them north, far away from the jungle and center of the island. The long trek brought them to the deserts of Po-Wahi. From the path's ending, where the mouth opened up into the desert, the two Matoran could see a large structure out in the Dunes and a small hut with a pen of docile Rahi.

As Macku got closer to the gate's entrance to the village of stone, she could see two Po-Matoran working on giant statues along the village's famous Path of Prophecies. One of them turned, seeing the vibrant shades of blue armor stand out against the infinite grey and brown backdrop of rock and sand.

"Ho ho, what is this?" he asked pleasantly. "A fan? I am not signing autographs today, sorry!"

"That's OK, Hafu," Macku called, amused. Hafu must not have recognized her from the distance. "I already have fifty, and that's not including your sculptures."

"Wha—I know that voice!" Hafu said, protecting his eyes from the sun and coming closer to meet Macku halfway. "How _are_ you, Macku?"

"I'm very well, thanks," the Ga-Matoran replied. "This is Hahli."

"It's very nice to meet you, Hafu," Hahli offered.

"The pleasure's mine," the carver replied. "Are you sure you didn't recognize me before? Surely you know the master carver Hafu when you see him?"

"I knew of you during your stay in Ga-Koro during the Bohrok Invasion," Hahli said, "but we didn't get to know each other very well. And, well obviously I'm not from around here; I'm not familiar with your works."

"It's OK, water-maiden," Hafu replied, waving his hand. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Po-Koro. We are getting ready for the Kolhii match against your village. I'll be playing as goalkeeper. Hewkii's on forward, of course."

"We're here for the Kolhii game," Macku said, bringing her Kolhii staff into obvious view. "I'm defense, and Hahli is offense."

"Oh, well I'll go tell Onewa—" Hafu began, turning back toward the village.

"No!" Macku said, causing the Po-Matoran to turn. "We're not ready for you and Hewkii _yet,_" she said. "We need a little time to experience Po-Koro ourselves…and rest after beating the last team."

"And the team before that," Hahli added, smiling.

"Ooh!" Hafu exclaimed. "We are not ready! We can't play against you, yet. We need a little more practice!" He started to run back into Po-Koro, but stopped to say something else. "But I certainly look forward to our game! It was good to see you, Macku. I'll play you on the field!" With that, the carver ran back in to find Hewkii.

Hahli and Macku watched him go, then looked at each other and broke into laughter. "We showed him!" Macku said happily.

"If you think about it we really don't even need to play after that," Hahli joked.

Macku bumped Hahli's shoulder with her own. "Oh, come on. You know you're starting to like Kolhii—you're fabulous at it, after all!"

"You're doing well defending the home base for me, too," Hahli deflected. "You're holding half this team."

"Wait…we are pretty good," Macku realized.

Hahli was confused by the nature of the comment. "Yes…?"

"No, I mean—we've already won three matches. Doesn't that already guarantee us a slot in the Championship?"

Hahli stopped to think about that. "I'm not sure. I…I guess it does." She was getting more excited as she thought about it. "We did it…we brought Ga-Koro into the top three!"

"Yes, we did. But there's no reason to stop now," Macku encouraged. "We can still learn more Skills for the Championship, and get more practice in!"

Hahli took a deep breath after their realization. "Alright, then." She clanked her Kolhii stick against Macku's. "Let's do it, then."

Their first action was to talk to the other carver nearby, still outside the village gates. He wore a reddish-brown Kanohi Mahiki, and his hands and feet were the same color; his torso and limbs were a light-tan. When Hahli introduced herself and Macku, he introduced himself as Kamen, a stonemason. "I am constantly taking care of the sculptures that carvers like Hafu make, so that they do not disintegrate," he said.

"What makes stone disintegrate?" asked Macku. "I thought it lasted for centuries."

Kamen agreed, "It can, if you look out at the great stones across Po-Wahi that Mata Nui created. But time and weather take their toll on our great works, wearing them down into dust. With enough wind, sand, and carelessness, even our stone creations will deteriorate. I polish the stone to make its surface stronger against those things."

With nothing more to ask, Hahli and Macku bid Kamen goodbye, then continued to the gates of Po-Koro, as Hafu had. The gates in the tunnel through the Path of Prophecies was guarded by two Po-Matoran. One wore a Kanohi Ruru, while the other wore a Matatu.

"Hello, Ga-Matoran. I am Ally," the one wearing the Ruru said. "What do you have going on in the village of stone?"

The other guard smiled. "Kolhii," he said before they could say it. He eyed their Kolhii sticks. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right," Hahli answered with a smile.

"Well, go on in, then!" Ally welcomed, beckoning the two to enter. "Though you'll need a lot of luck against our team, right, Piatra?"

Piatra nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. Good luck, swimmers."

As the two happy guards continued to laugh, the Ga-Koro Kolhii team passed through the gate into Po-Koro.

X X X

The two Ga-Matoran entered the village near the south end of the Po-Koro town square. Following suit to talk with the elder first, Macku led the two toward the largest of the stone huts and entered it. Once inside, a taller figure turned to greet them—Turaga Onewa. "Welcome to Po-Koro, Ga-Matoran!" he said. "I still have not forgotten the aid you lent us during our struggles with the Bohrok."

"It was an honor to come together in such a time, Turaga," Hahli answered.

"Ah, and you must be Hahli," Onewa said, eyeing the Kolhii player. "I've heard that Nokama chose you to be her forward, even though there were some differing opinions from the Matoran. You will find Hewkii and Hafu to be a great challenge; they have already beaten several other teams. I look forward to the match."

"We've had a winning streak as well," Macku countered in a friendly tone. "We'll see how they fare against us."

"Then this will surely be an exciting game," Onewa pointed out. "The crowds will be large."

"Before we are ready to play, Nokama instructed us to learn about the villages—the virtues they follow, the Principles they derive, and the Kolhii skill they practice," Hahli said. "Can you tell us some about Po-Koro?"

Onewa smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "After all these years, my sister hasn't changed," he commented. "Her wisdom was with her before her age was, and she has told you well: asking and learning will teach you well, and there are few that would turn you away."

Onewa went on to answer Hahli's question. "Po-Koro, village of sand and rock, home of stonewrights and master carvers, is a wondrous place to be," he explained proudly. "Every etching and relief, every carven symbol, is a tribute to Mata Nui, Toa Pohatu Nuva, and the Principle by which we live. To hear it from a peer Matoran, I recommend you to talk with Bour, the bricklayer, and Gadjati, the hewer. They know very well what it means to be a Po-Matoran and understand the Principle by which they work."

X X X

Leaving Onewa's hut, Macku noticed a Matoran near the doorway of the Po-Koro Kolhii field. She approached him, with Hahli following, causing him to speak to her. "Hello. Fancy meeting a Ga-Matoran here," he remarked. "Are you in town for the match?"

"Yes, we are. We are actually the playing team," Macku replied, following to give an introduction. "We are looking for two Matoran Onewa told us about—Gadjati and Bour—to learn about Po-Koro's values of virtue, principle, and skill."

"Well, you found one! I am Gadjati, the hewer," the Po-Matoran said, nodding at Macku and waving at Hahli to complete his presentation. "I cut the quarry stone that we use to build and to carve into sculptures. It takes many Po-Matoran to make a great sculpture! United, we fulfill our Destiny! Mata Nui taught the Po-Matoran the Virtues of Unity and Destiny, and from them we learned the Principle! About that, you can speak to Bour to learn of it. His home is in southern Po-Koro, so I'd start looking for him there."

Hahli said goodbye, and started to go south, but Macku stopped her, saying, "Wait a minute; one more thing here."

Confused, Hahli followed as Macku deliberately walked through this town square to a particular hut. On the outside, it looked as plain and dry as those that surrounded it. But on the inside, it was easy to see that the owner here was significant. Around the dwelling, various trophies covered shelves along the domed walls, with rows and rows on top of each other. Over in a chair next to the Po-Matoran's sleeping mat was a stuffed doll that bore a remarkable, almost suspicious, resemblance to Macku.

The sight (and the shade's relief from the pounding, scorching heat of the desert sun) made Hahli smile. She turned her attention to the inhabitant, whom she recognized as Hewkii, coming over to her and Macku.

"Hello, Macku! I hope this isn't a competitive visit," he greeted warmly, shaking her hand and clasping her shoulder. "And hello, Hahli. It is good to see you again!"

Hahli returned, "Hi, Hewkii. It's nice see you again, too."

Macku gestured at the exercise equipment. "Training hard?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Hewkii went back over and lifted a weight. "You know it. I am getting ready for the championship. We've beaten all the other teams so far," he said, though his tone held no sense of bragging. "We're going to be one of the three that get to go to Ta-Koro for the championship! If you beat us, you might be one, too!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hewkii," Macku warned playfully.

The Po-Matoran turned to Hahli. "What is she talking about?"

Hahli's weight shifted. "We've won all our games, too. So if our stats are the same, it sounds like we're _already _going to Ta-Koro with you."

"This game is just for fun," Macku continued, still smiling, "and a warm-up."

"In that case we'd both better get back to practicing before Onewa calls the game and surprises all of us!" Hewkii joked.

"See you on the field, Hewkii," Hahli told him in a cheery voice. She dropped her tone and added, "if you dare…"

Hewkii took the joke, but didn't back down. "I'll be there. Good luck, you two. I will see you on the field." With that, the Ga-Matoran left and Hewkii turned to a cabled contraption that he could use to lift rocks in order to train.

X X X

Outside again, Macku and Hahli were ready to start looking for the other Matoran, Bour, once again. On the way they talked to a few Po-Matoran, but most were either busy or didn't know enough to feel comfortable teaching on the subject. Still in the northern square they met Epena, the quarry master, who managed the storage area of Po-Koro and the imported materials to the village. More recently, he was known for helping Takua, the Chronicler, investigate and end the Po-Koro Epidemic during the height of the infected Kanohi and Rahi.

Leaving him, the visiting Matoran of water made their way to the southern square. There, they met other Po-Matoran, too. Kivi, a hewer, and Pekka, a carpenter introduced themselves, but also didn't know the Principle or Skill thoroughly. Another Matoran, however, responded to Hahli's inquisition, introducing himself as Bour.

"I'm a bricklayer," he was saying. "I lay the foundations upon which our sculptures are built."

Macku came closer. "Bour, Onewa said you could tell us a little about the Po-Koro Principle. You wouldn't happen to be carrying a Charm about it, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am the Charm-bearer, at least for now," he said. He chuckled to himself. "That actually sounds a lot more formal than it is. Really, I just enjoyed and understood the Principle, so over time, I wound up with it." Bour went on to explain, "Every Po-Matoran creates great works! Creation is our life! And because of that, Creation is the Principle of Po-Koro. By combining the virtues taught to us by Mata Nui, we have become skilled in it!"

"Gadjati told us that Unity and Destiny bind together to give the Principle," Hahli recalled.

The bricklayer pulled out the Charm of Creation and handed it to Hahli as he consented, "That's right. To learn more about the skill, you should speak with Golyo. Here is the Charm of Creation. Take it to remind you of Po-Koro wherever you go!"

Hahli traditionally glanced at the symbol on the Charm, then let Macku have a look. The design was a line originating in the center and spiralling outward to create a large circle. Macku thought it was a more implicit and abstract design than some of the others they had seen. "Thank you, Bour," she said. "I hope you're able to come to the Kolhii game."

"Wouldn't miss it!" he answered.

X X X

Macku and Hahli entered a small hut near the town's gates to get directions. Inside, a Po-Matoran trader named Ahkmou was exchanging business. When asked about Golyo, he told them he could be found in the western Dunes as a Mahi herder. Leaving him, the two exited the village through the west gate. On the outskirts of the village, but still within view of it, they found a small remote hut and entered it.

"Oh, hello, Ga-Matoran," the owner said. "What brings you out to the Dunes?"

"Hello. My name is Hahli and I am looking for a Matoran named Golyo to tell me about the Kolhii skill of Po-Koro," Hahli said to the Matoran there.

"Well you have found him! I happen to be Golyo. I live out here because its better for my Rahi, the Mahi," he replied. He paused to straighten his tan Kanohi Miru. "But you won't be able to master the skill without the Principle of Po-Koro."

Macku calmly showed him the Charm of Creation. "Bour taught us about Creation," she said. "We know how important it is to the Matoran of stone and how they use it in their sculptures."

"Then I won't hold you back," Golyo replied, satisfied. "The Principle we live by in Po-Koro teaches us the Skill of Strategy. It is why we are so good at Kolhii, and why our sculptures are so well made. If you want to learn to strategize, herding Mahi is a great way. You can try now, if you like?"

"We'd appreciate that very much," Macku agreed.

Golyo grabbed a sand cloak and headed for the door. "Alright, then. Follow me!" He proceeded to lead the Ga-Matoran out of his home and into the Dunes where the goat-like Mahi preferred to roam free. Golyo had his own herd, but they were roaming when the Matoran got to the area. "Alright. There they are!" Golyo exclaimed. "As a herder, your job is to catch as many Mahi as you can, any way you can."

Hahli went first. She started by trying to catch the Rahi by running up to them, but they moved much more swiftly than she did. Then she tried to catch them as they ran by her, but that didn't work either—as soon as she reached out her arm, they would run away. She managed to fence in a few of the slower ones, but she knew her Kolhii opponents wouldn't be slow. With the others, she found herself having a hard time keeping up. Even her trained stamina was starting to run out.

Then she had an idea, noticing the Mahi graze at what little plants could grow in this area. _If I'm tiring myself trying to get to them, maybe I can fix that by making them come to me,_ she thought. Using some of her Harakeke from Ga-Koro, Hahli laid out lush plants that the Mahi saw as easy food. They clumped at the areas where she put the Harakeke and seaweed down. When they were content to chew, Hahli grabbed four at a time and walked them back to Golyo.

"Smart move," Macku complimented. "My turn!" She did indeed go next, instead utilizing her Kolhii stick's hook piece to grab the horns of those out of reach. With enough time, she, too, had satisfied Golyo.

"Well done!" the herder exclaimed. "Those were good strategies—I'll have to use them sometime. You two have gained all I can teach you here. As a token of your accomplishment, take this Charm of Strategy."

Hahli took it, noting the design. Two side-by-side vertical lines crossed with two top-and-bottom horizontal lines to form a grid of nine squares. In the center square was a small circle. The two Kolhii players thanked Golyo for his gift and teachings, then left to tell Onewa they were ready.

X X X

"Turaga Onewa, we are prepared to face the team from Po-Koro, if they are ready," Macku said, back in the hut of the stone elder.

"So it shall be!" Onewa exclaimed. "Go to the Kolhii field and I will call on my players. The game should start soon and without delay."

The Ga-Matoran left the Turaga and went to the Po-Koro Kolhii field. The entrance was near Hewkii's home, though he wasn't there. It only took a short time for them and the Po-Matoran team to get themselves ready. It took longer for the stands to fill up—every Po-Matoran that could made it there, and those that originally couldn't made sure they could. It wasn't hard; employers, bosses, and workers understood that common activities couldn't go on while there was a Kolhii game in session.

At least, that's how an outsider might see it. A Po-Matoran's correction would be that Kolhii _was_ a common activity. Important matches like this one didn't happen often, but were scheduled and anticipated. Today, the only question was at what time the match would be called. Other than that, it was a work day off.

Hahli watched with growing excitement as the stands were finally filled, seating a larger audience than any other village so far. She and Macku walked out onto the field. Hewkii and Hafu did, too, on the opposite end. Hafu and Macku took up their positions by their goals while Hewkii and Hahli continued toward centerfield.

"Good luck, Macku," Hewkii called with a wave.

Macku waved back. "You, too, Hewkii! See you after the match?"

Hewkii tapped his Kolhii stick against his off-hand in thought. "Depends on how the match goes," he decided with a smile.

Macku nodded at that as Hahli and Hewkii reached their starting positions. When they got there, both Matoran prepared themselves for the launch of the Kolhii ball. That was when Hewkii made an unexpected move. He extended his Kolhii stick out to Hahli. "Play well," he greeted amiably.

Hahli blinked in surprise. "Thanks. Play well." She clanked her stick against his. She didn't have time to ask him about the origin of the phrase, for the ball had been ejected from the compartment onto the field.

Even that small second of surprise cost Hahli. Hewkii was good—considerably fast for a Po-Matoran. Rather than waiting for the ball to come back down, he jumped high over Hahli catching the ball and already running toward Macku. Hahli had to recall back to her Takea shark training and use her speed to catch up with him. Once she did, Hewkii busted out fancy maneuvers she hadn't seen before. He moved the ball around his body and through his legs fluidly, making Hahli expend a lot of energy in a short time. Her stamina kept her going, though Hewkii was able to spin past her and shoot for a goal.

This time, it was Macku's turn to use what they had learned. One might be tempted to think that defense uses the skill of accuracy less than offense. Macku would prove that being wrong. Tracing the ball's flight, she moved her staff into just the right location that the ball bounced off of it, flying straight up into the air. During its short flight, she came up with a strategy and put it to action, signalling for Hahli to back up.

Hahli did so, falling away from the Ga-Koro goal and running preemptively to the Po-Koro goal. In that short time, the Kolhii ball came back down to Macku. Hewkii was fast approaching, ready to slam the ball into the goal. But was he too slow, and Macku knocked the ball with her shield at just the right angle to make a perfect pass to Hahli, already three-quarters of the way to the goal. There was no way Hewkii could make it in time, and Hafu was caught off guard. Hahli did a spinning jump and caught the ball in the air in her stick's scoop. Focusing her willpower, she continued the spin and threw the ball into the goal—passed Hafu.

The crowds went wild with noise. Hafu clanked sticks with Hahli—a sign of good sportsmanship. Macku and Hewkii came over as well, the four total Matoran proceeding to the athletes' exit. Per routine, during the leave, several Po-Matoran spectators had several things to say.

"Pohatu's Kakama! I can't believe we lost!" Gadjati could be heard saying to Bour.

"That was an amazing game, Hahli!" Hewkii congratulated as they walked. "I shall have to practice hard for the championship."

"Unfair! Impossible! Unbelievable! It was Hewkii's fault!" Hafu exclaimed, his tone obvious he was merely poking fun at his good friend and teammate.

"You did it, Ga-Matoran! Congratulations, Hahli and Macku!" Golyo proclaimed at the end of the processional exit. "Not that it matters, remember. You'll see them again at the championship! This was just for fun."

Hahli turned to Hewkii. "Was it your idea to begin the game with 'play well'?" she asked.

"No," Hewkii answered, thinking back to it. "Onepu did it to me when we played off, and so did Matoro. I'm not sure who started it, but I like its message."

Hahli and Macku exchanged a smile. "Well," Macku teased in a knowing tone, looking around at the gathered crowd, "at least that's one Ga-Matoran invention you can agree with."

Hewkii looked at her for a moment, first unbelieving, then relenting. "So you and Hahli came up with that? Hm. That's nice."

Onewa came up to the players just then, at the end of the parade. "A remarkable victory, my dear visitors," he said graciously. "Hewkii was well-known as the best Kolhii player in all of Mata Nui, and you have beaten him. Toa Pohatu Nuva and all of Po-Koro are amazed!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Ga-Koro team returned to the main island crossroad one more time. With five straight victories, only one village was left in the pre-championship finals: the village of fire. They went down the path to Le-Koro and took a suspension bridge from there to Ta-Wahi. They continued across a natural bridge in front of a lavafall until they came to a member of the famous Ta-Koro Guard in front of a stone doorway.

A short introduction identified this guard member as Nuhrii. He inquired their business, and upon their response of Kolhii travel to Ta-Koro, allowed them to pass. The doorway brought Hahli and Macku into the north end of the Ta-Koro town square. The two foreigners began by talking to the two Matoran that were already idling there. The first introduced himself as Tiribomba, a lava farmer, but didn't have much else to say before leaving on his business. The second was an excited lava surfer named Maglya.

"Well, I surf in Ga-Koro," Macku said, trying to relate, "but I don't think I would like lava surfing."

Hahli put in, "I know I couldn't stand the heat!"

"The heat and the danger are what make it both fun and challenging!" Maglya replied before leaving on his way again.

From there, Macku and Hahli made their way to Turaga Vakama's hut, identifiable by its size and the elevated staircase leading to it. The staircase led to a living space with a path leading straight into a vast second room. At its center was a large ceremonial fire, with two figures gazing into the flames. One was identifiable as Turaga Vakama, who turned toward them upon their approach.

"Hello, Macku," the Ta-Matoran next to Vakama said in a friendly voice.

Macku answered, "Hello, Kapura. It's good to see you well."

Kapura nodded in response as Hahli said, "Greetings, Turaga Vakama. The Ga-Koro Kolhii team is here."

"I have been watching for your arrival, Hahli of Ga-Koro," the Turaga of Fire said. "I confess, however, that I had been expecting Kotu. Nevertheless, I extend a welcome from Ta-Koro to you both. When you are rested and ready, inform me and I will call the match against our own champions. But first," he continued with a small, knowing smile, "I anticipate that you have some questions for me?"

"Yes, wise one," Macku said respectfully, entering the conversation. "Nokama has advised us to learn about each of the villages as we travel."

"As I have seen your travels, so, too, have I watched you grow," Vakama replied. "I know what you seek." He lifted his firestaff, willing its end to glow brighter. "Ta-Koro, city of fire, home of lava-farmers and keepers of the great Mangai fire mountain in whose shadow we dwell—that is where you now stand. Look into the flames and know the virtue proclaimed to us by the Great Spirit, and the skill it brings."

Vakama lowered his arms and moved a few small paces in thought. As he moved, the shadow he cast in front of the fire jumped around the walls of the room. "You know well that the Great Spirit imparted to all Matoran the Three Virtues, and from them each village has derived a principle. I know you seek to learn these, but like my brothers and sister, I wish you to speak with your peers about these things." Vakama's motion paused as he turned back to the Ga-Matoran directly. "The messenger Aft has words that deliver a fitting description of virtue. He possesses the Charm of our virtue and can tell you of it. As for the Ta-Matoran principle, seek out the guardsman Kalama—he carries on him the Charm bearing the embodiment of our principle. He will give you clarity on the matter."

Turning around to pace back the other way, Vakama moved as he continued to speak, "And of Ta-Koro's skill? The guardsman Keahi is the master. He will tell you of it, if you find him on patrol." Vakama stopped in his original position back by his left-hand attendant, Kapura. "The Matoran on the Ta-Koro Kolhii team bear names you both ought to know well, I presume. For Takua the Chronicler and Jaller the Captain are the two Kolhii champions I have chosen from my village."

"Thank you for talking with us, Turaga," Macku said, bowing.

"We'll return when we are ready for the match," Hahli added.

"Farewell," Vakama answered, turning back to the homey heat of the fire.

Before they left, Macku asked Kapura, "Do you wish you were playing Kolhii, Kapura?"

Kapura shrugged and smiled. "I find it just as fun to play as to watch, Macku. But I know I am just like the team we have on the field. Like them, I have seen battle."

Macku nodded at her friend. "Indeed," she said, turning away. "I'll see you later, Kapura. I hope you enjoy the game."

Kapura pointed back at her. "I hope you enjoy it, too," he said. "Have fun."

X X X

As Macku and Hahli left, the former took the lead, walking over to another place in the same section of the village. "I want to see another friend," she said. She led them into a large structure with a meandering staircase at the end of the courtyard. Entering it, the two saw a staff propped up against a wall and a very familiar Matoran.

"Still writing away on the Wall?" Macku called.

Takua turned around from the Wall of History, putting his carver down. "Hey, Macku," he said, coming over. "And hello again…?"

"Hahli," Hahli reminded him, extending a hand.

Takua shook it. "Right. Nice to meet you. Are you excited about the match?"

"Yes, the Ta-Koro match, but the Kolhii Tournament even more," Hahli stated. "We've already placed in the line-up."

"Great! Good job," Takua congratulated. "It should be a friendly warm-up before the tournament, then. I know Jaller's missed you."

"Really?" Hahli asked. "What all has he said?"

"He said he missed you, once."

All three Matoran present laughed at that. Jaller may have only said it once, but with him, that was enough—he had meant it.

Takua proceeded, "You should say hi before the match. It'll help cheer his mood. Since the Bohrok-Kal ordeal, the Guard's been empty-handed. He hasn't really known what to do with himself."

"Alright, we'll pay him a visit," said Macku, starting to go.

"Thanks for talking, Takua," Hahli told the Chronicler. "We'll see you later."

Takua nodded his agreement, then grabbed his chisel again. "Yeah, I'd better finish, this, too—I don't want Vakama to return and find this unfinished!"

Leaving the Wall of History and Takua's nearby home, the Ga-Matoran began talking with the Ta-Matoran in the town square; there were three total. The first two, Aodhan and Brander were too busy with their work to talk, but the third Matoran stopped.

"I am Aft, the lava farmer and messenger. Lava farmers are Ta-Matoran who drain lava from volcanic areas around the Mangai Volcano," he replied to Hahli's usual introduction. He wore black armor on his legs and feet, red armor on his body and arms, and an orange Kanohi Akaku upon his face. "Once we do, it is hardened and we craft tools from it."

Upon Macku's mention that Vakama had suggested they talk with him, he agreed to discuss the matter of virtue. "Farming lava is one way we keep Mata Nui green and healthy," he explained. "When lava cools, it makes the best soil. With our farming, Le-Koro grows green, Ga-Koro's waters are bountiful, and Onu-Koro's mines are rich. But like the two brothers, Mata Nui and Makuta, the fire of the Mangai is both a force of creation, and a force of destruction. Because of this, farming lava takes great courage. But the deed comes from the second virtue Mata Nui bestowed upon us—Duty!"

As Vakama had said, Aft pulled out the Charm of Duty and handed it over. "It is Duty that Ta-Matoran strive to follow." The Charm had on it one small circle in the center, with two large but separate lines curving around it on the left and right.

Thanking him for his time and teaching, Hahli and Macku bid Aft goodbye. In this part of the town square, there were three stone doorways, and the Ta-Suva was at the center. The two decided to go to the doorway on the eastern side of the Suva, first. Inside, a Ta-Matoran trader with a yellow Kanohi Kakama named Vohon was selling some Ta-Wahi equipment. Through the doorway next to Vohon's shop was a guard barracks with an armory of spears and a simple ladder leading to the village ramparts. Macku noticed two guards atop the ladder, and led Hahli up to the outlook.

"Stay out of trouble, Ga-Matoran," cautioned one of the Matoran in a neutral tone.

"I don't mean any trouble," Macku answered. "I'm Macku and this is Hahli."

"I am Agni," replied the guard behind a red Kanohi Miru. "And I just meant to be careful. The Rahi and Bohrok are gone, but Mata Nui can still be harsh sometimes. Out of your element, you may find Ta-Wahi to be a rough place."

"Thank you," Macku replied.

"We're looking for a guard named Kalama," Hahli said. "Vakama said he could talk to us."

Agni pointed to the other guard atop the lookout. "That's Kalama, but what do you want to talk to him about?"

"We're just trying to learn about the Ta-Matoran while we're in town," Macku explained as Hahli began to walk over. "Vakama recommended him to explain the Ta-Matoran principle."

As Agni nodded, his curiosity satisfied, Hahli reached Kalama. She introduced herself and her purpose. "All Matoran have a Duty to perform, and the guard most of all!" Kalama said, responding to Hahli's comment of learning about Duty from Aft. "We value duty, are driven by it, which is shown by none other than our fearless Captain himself. From Duty comes the Principle of Courage, and from courage the Ta-Matoran gain our skill in Kolhii."

"Vakama said you had the Charm of Courage," Hahli mentioned. "May we carry it now?"

"Of course," Kalama said, pulling the item from his combat belt. "It is my duty to pass it along to the next student of our ways. I never expected it to be a Ga-Matoran, though!"

X X X

Hahli and Macku said goodbye to the guards Kalama and Agni to return to the Ta-Koro town square—-there was one last building that they hadn't checked yet. Walking inside, Hahli found (to her delight) that Jaller was there. He was working over a strategic map of the island of Mata Nui; even in a time of calmness, the Captain could not bring himself to lower the defenses of his troops.

Jaller looked up at them as they came in. "Hahli? Macku? It sure is a nice surprise to see the two of you here," he said graciously. "Seeing you brings back good memories of Ga-Koro."

"Thanks for the welcome, Jaller," Macku answered.

"Is there anything you need before the Kolhii match?"

"No, we're just looking for a guard named Keahi," Hahli told him.

"Why are you looking—?" Jaller stopped with a knowing smile. "Ah…he is known for his skill. He carries the Charm of the Ta-Matoran skill. Did Vakama tell you to look for him?"

Hahli and Macku exchanged a look. There was no point in hiding anything. Macku looked back at the Captain. "Yes, Vakama told us to seek out Keahi to train in the Ta-Matoran skill."

"I see," Jaller said, folding his arms. "Well unfortunately, it is my duty to win for the village of Ta-Koro, even though you are my friends. So of course, I can't tell you that Keahi is the strongest guardsman, and can teach you the Ta-Matoran skill. And there's no way I'm letting you find out he's by the lava banks under the Kolhii field."

Macku laughed, then recomposed herself. "Of course not, we understand," she said with a straight face.

Hahli on the other hand, was less formal. "Thank you, Jaller," she said, looking between him and the floor a few times. "It'll be a fun game."

"Yeah…speaking of which, maybe you can stay in Ta-Koro for a while, after the match?" Jaller suggested.

"That sounds fun," Hahli agreed. "I'd like to."

Jaller nodded as Hahli and Macku left. They journeyed back to the north end of the town square, where they followed signs leading to the Kolhii field. The path brought them back past Vakama's Chamber of History before spanning another bridge to the field. At the sight of the Ta-Koro Kolhii stadium, both Ga-Matoran gasped, for it was an institution much grander than any of the other villages' fields. It looked like it could seat more Matoran than lived in Ta-Koro—a good reason for holding the Championship game in the fire village. Nearing its entrance, they took a ladder down to the lava banks beneath the igneous structure. There, a Ta-Koro guard was roaming on patrol, as Jaller had said.

"Keahi?" Macku announced, coming over to him.

The Matoran, wearing primarily red and secondarily yellow armor, greeted back, "Ho, Ga-Matoran. Yes, I am Keahi."

"I'm Macku, and this is Hahli," Macku said. "We are here to learn from the Ta-Matoran. We have talked with Vakama, Aft, and Kalama, and we know of the Ta-Matoran Principle of Courage."

"Jaller is a good friend of mine," Hahli said. "He said that you carry the Charm of the Ta-Matoran skill. Can you teach us?"

Keahi's yellow Rau shimmered against the lava as he nodded. "Yes, I can teach you. The skill you seek is Strength. To be a Ta-Koro Guard, one must be courageous, and from courage comes our strength! To help you get stronger, we'll train by throwing Kolhii balls at targets. It takes great strength to knock it down, and to throw the weighted balls!"

Macku searched her things. "I don't have any Kolhii balls, do you, Hahli?"

When Hahli answered the negative, Keahi spoke up. "I have some spares here you can use, instead. You can usually buy them in Po-Koro. There is a Po-Matoran trader named Ahkmou that sells Kolhii balls."

"Yes, we saw his shop when passing through Po-Koro," Hahli agreed.

"As many as he has, I hear something went awry with him and his shop a little while back…" Keahi said, thinking back through his Po-Koro history.

That was when Macku remembered Hewkii's illness during the conflict with infected Rahi. "Ahkmou's Kolhii balls were causing the Po-Koro Epidemic," she recalled. "If a Matoran was around the popular model of Kolhii ball—called a Comet—for too long, it would eventually infect them, too. They would become darker and more aggressive, like the Rahi did."

"Hm, I wonder how that ever happened," Keahi thought aloud. "Poor Ahkmou. Must've gotten a bad reputation for that." His eyes blinked as he came back to the present. "Well, are you two ready to get training?"

Hahli replied, "If you are. Where are my targets?"

"We can practice right here, by this run of lava," Keahi responded. "Your job is to hit five of the stalactites over the lava. As you can see, some are much farther than others, and harder to hit. To please me, I'll make you hit three in the front row and two in the rear. The Kolhii balls have a pretty good weight, but you have to throw them without using your Kolhii stick; that's where your strength will come in. Just start when you're ready!"

Taking a deep breath, Hahli lifted the heavy-weight ball in her hands. Macku did, too, for there was little point in waiting. Once again, Hahli appreciated the rebuilt form of the Matoran—she never could have done this in her old form.

Macku and Hahli began throwing their Kolhii balls. Hahli only managed to glance the closest pillar. She reached for the next ball and shot for another, missing it. She kept trying, taking from the small stockpile of Kolhii balls. Whenever they dropped into the lava from her throw, the lava current would bring them near the slope, and Keahi would fish them out. Every now and then, she or Macku cooled them using stored water and coolant from Ga-Koro for them to reuse.

Over time, Hahli was finding even in lifting and handling the Kolhii balls, that she was getting more and more used to their weight and momentum—increasing her strength. Her skill of stamina also made this a much easier task. Soon, she had hit her last target, a pillar in the far row. With Macku's accuracy, stamina, and willpower at similar trainings to Hahli's, she finished just two more throws after Hahli did.

"Not bad, Ga-Matoran," Keahi complimented. "Good work. Here is your token of completion: the Charm of Strength. Ta-Matoran will carry it when they have mastered this skill, and pass it along when they teach it. Don't let our tradition stop with a Ga-Matoran, though. Keep the knowledge going!"

The symbol on the Charm of Strength was a large circle in the middle surrounded symmetrically by three smaller circles, as if defending against aggression and antagonism. "Thank you, Keahi," Macku replied, helping him put away the leftover Kolhii balls. "We must leave now. Goodbye!"

"Good luck and safe travels," Keahi called, as the two left.

X X X

With their study of the virtue, principle, and skill of the Ta-Matoran complete, Hahli and Macku returned to Vakama's Chamber of History, where he made a short greeting.

"We are ready to face Ta-Koro," Macku told him.

"As you wish," Vakama replied. "Go to the Kolhii field and I will call the match."

The two did so, arriving just a few moments before Jaller and Takua. The stands were still being filled while they talked before the game. "Kongu made a sportsman-like move before our match with Le-Koro," Takua said. "He clanked his Kolhii stick to mine in salute and said 'play well', as a nice encourager. We should do that."

Hahli smiled and nodded in agreement. Macku looked up at the Ta-Matoran as she finished tying an extra piece of armor to her knee. "Hahli and I started that, back in Ga-Koro for our first game. It seems to have caught on from what I hear."

"Nice job, Hahli," Jaller said, with a smile and edge in his voice. "Not bad for an amateur."

"Just wait until you see me on the field, Captain," Hahli replied, smiling.

With that, the spectators were present and the teams left to opposite sides. Macku and Jaller took their goalie positions while Hahli and Takua waited at the center. "Good luck, Jaller!" Hahli called. "I am looking forward to a good game."

Takua and Hahli knocked staffs. "Play well," they said at once.

The game was fierce. Takua was fairly skilled, too, making Hahli wonder how much training and skills he had gathered. From the title of Chronicler and Macku's stories, she knew that he had been all over the island. Her stamina felt matched and her speed only helped so much; Takua's strength managed to keep the ball away, sometimes ricocheting it off of the walls to keep it away from her. She matched his strength and made more risky dives to obtain possession.

When she finally did, her speed and stamina helped her carry it across the field, and her strength and accuracy shot a goal. Jaller jumped and blocked one with his shield, but Hahli caught the ball before it could travel too far from the goalie area. Shooting again, Jaller was forced to swing his staff in an awkward swing behind him, which only bunted the ball a couple of bios back onto the court. And just before Takua could stop her, Hahli shot a third time at the goal where Jaller couldn't reach, winning the match.

Ta-Matoran congratulated Hahli and Macku on the victory parade out of the stadium, with Jaller and Takua close behind.

"By Tahu's Hau! We lost!" Maglya exclaimed, slapping both of his hands to his Kakama.

"By Tahu Nuva himself, that was a fine game you played, Hahli!" Aft congratulated. "I am sad that we lost but it was a very exciting Kolhii match."

"You have been practicing. That much is certain," was Kapura's only comment.

"Not bad, Ga-Matoran! I was sure we would win," the guard Nuhrii admitted, still struggling with the outcome. "I still can't believe you beat us!"

Jaller walked up to Hahli from behind, saying over her shoulder as they walked to the end of their processional, "Well played, Hahli. I did not expect you to be so diversely skilled. You have learned a lot since I saw you last, in your village! You were pretty amazing out there."

Macku turned around to Takua. "You OK, Chronicler?" she asked, offering her fist.

Takua glanced up from his feet, smiled, and bumped her fist with his. "Yes, I'm fine, Macku. I bet if I could learn some better moves, then we could beat you. I have one I'm working on, but it's nowhere near ready…"

Per routine, Vakama approached the group of Matoran last. "So," he said to the water Matoran, "you have bested the champions of Ta-Koro. Nokama must have labored hard to hide you from me all this time." He chuckled with the Matoran. "Your victory was hard won, and you deserve all the admiration it brings. We will be preparing now for the Kolhii Championship, which will be held here in Ta-Koro, as you should know. Well done, Hahli and Macku! You both have earned Ga-Koro an undisputed slot in the Championship by moving through the preliminary rounds undefeated."

The Turaga of Fire shifted his attention to face the Ta-Matoran next. "Excellent representation of Ta-Koro, Jaller and Takua. If my records are straight, your wins have also placed Ta-Koro in the Championship, tomorrow. You may all practice together until such time, if you so please."

"What do you think, Hahli?" Macku asked. "Should we go home for the night?"

Hahli looked around at Ta-Koro. She felt in her satchel the charms, representing the skills they had mastered. "No. Our adventure continues here," she looked at Jaller and Takua, "where our friends are."

Macku nodded, extending her Kolhii stick to her partner with a smile. "Then let's go have some fun."

Hahli smiled and clunked it, then followed Macku over to the gathering.

_To be continued in "Bionicle - Phase 02: Illumination - Part III: Tales of the Masks"..._

_(The Era of Peace was compiled from the video game Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle)_


End file.
